Shared soul
by Faith EnPaces
Summary: Can Qui-Gon save his Padawan from his old enemy, he never seem to get rid of? Or will his enemy get rid of his Padawan?{Warning: mental/physical Obi torture]
1. the fall in a new life

Author: Kampfzwerg Dani  
  
Title: Shared soul  
  
Summary: The Jedi have a Stargate, but don't know about it's function.(They think it's a nice decoration *s*) But one day a girl comes through it. She's from an other galaxy and in Obi's age (20).  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. All are property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm, etc. There is no profit from this work.  
  
Author's Note: I come from Germany, so please don't mind about my bad English. ( And pleas write me, what you think of the story. And would like to know my failures in the language.  
  
  
  
Again they stood, after a long, exhausting mission, in the council chamber, above in the highest level of the temple and reported the twelve Jedi, who sat in a circle around them, of the many unexpected incidents of their last assignment.  
  
Obi-Wan stood respectfully one step behind his Master und started to digress mentally, during Qui-Gon described all details to the council.  
  
His stomach growled for a while and Obi-Wan thought eager over the refrigerator in the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon.  
  
As he started to decide what he would eat later, he was jerk from his thoughts, by an voice.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi, absent-minded you are?!"  
  
Obi-Wan punched his forehead mentally for his inattention, as he saw; out of the corner of his eyes; that Qui-Gon turned his head slightly in his direction.  
  
"Please forgive me, Master Yoda," he stammered. "I…"  
  
But before he could think of an excuse, the interior ring of the stone circle, which hang on the ceiling above their heads, began to rotate with a loud, groaning Sound. As the ring stopped, a kind of clip, snapped over one of the many symbols on the circle. The clip withdrew and the ring began to rotate again. While the Jedi looked questioning at each other, the procedure repeated six times. But when the seventh clip engaged, Obi-Wan felt a ripple in the Force. His master must have sensed the same, because the two jumped in the last second, synchronously aside, before a giant, whirling column of energy shot out of the ring. The vertex hit the floor slightly and left a small, smoking hole behind, as the energy was drawn back in the ring. There it build a evenly surface, which seemed to be of water.  
  
The light in the event horizon impressed the Jedi. But suddenly the surface was passed through by a wave. Another ripple was in the force and someone came out of the event horizon.  
  
In an instant, the room was lit with 14 lights, as the Jedi draw their lightsabers, just before the figure hit the floor, with face down.  
  
Obi-Wan winced inwardly, as the event horizon of the stone circle closed with a loud sound. But his attention was drawn back to the figure by an coughing.  
  
"Ouch!" came a dry, sarcastically voice. And although the mood was tensely, Obi-Wan had to smile about the manner the figure had said it.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The hart bounce add her already aching body, another wave of pain. Yet she couldn't withhold her sarcastically 'ouch'.  
  
"Okay," she started, head still to the floor. "Wer hat die verdammte Rampe weggenommen, von wo…" she trailed of, as she rose her head. „…sie sowieso nicht hingehört." She finished and forced her body to obey and to stand up.  
  
[ Translation:„Okay,…………Who took the damn ramp from where……it doesn't belong, anyway."]  
  
Nervously she turned in a circle an, absorbed all details form the bizarre Room. As her sight met the two men, who stand in the circle with her, she stopped. She decided to speak to the younger one, who seemed to be in her age. Because, although she knew that the twenty year old possibly didn't have much to say under the older rest, she felt better.  
  
"Uhm…netter Laserpointer. Ich hoffe du wirst ihn nicht als Waffe benutzen?!"  
  
[„Uhm…nice laser pinter. I hope you're not going to use it as an weapon?!"]  
  
she said to him. But he only looked at her disbelievingly and so she went on. "Uhm… hör zu, ich wollte euch nicht stören. Mein Name ist Danielle Jackson. Ich bin ein Forscher von der Erde und ich komme in…"  
  
[„Uhm…listen, I didn't want to disturb you. My name is Danielle Jackson. I'm an explorer from earth and I come in…"]  
  
Her voice trailed of and she exhaled heavily. "Du verstehst kein Wort von dem was ich sage, oder?"  
  
[„You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"]  
  
Each breath ached in her chest like thousand needles and as a new wave of pain shot through her, she barely managed not to wince.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan saw the almost audiovisual change in her eyes. But he didn't know what that should mean. So he studied the dirty face before him a moment. Then he bent over to his Master, without taking his gaze of her.  
  
"Do you understand a word she is saying, Master?"  
  
"No. I never heard of that language before."  
  
Her eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"English, huh?" she said, looking form Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon. "Don't get me wrong. I like English."  
  
Although the Jedi didn't looked surprised, Danielle could sense their startling.  
  
"We call it basic," a deep voice said. And as Danielle turned, she looked in the piercing eyes of dark skinned man. But the fast movement left her dizzy for a moment.  
  
"Basic, now," she repeated uneasily. Then she looked on the lightsaber of her opponent.  
  
*Damn, I hate being so intimidate*, she thought. But her momentary condition, left her spirit weak an that didn't gave her much options.  
  
The man before her, raised an eyebrow, as if he had heard her thought.  
  
Taking another aching breath, she tried to get at least a little relief. "By the way…" she said and forced her self to look back at the piercing gaze. "…I'm not armed."  
  
A hesitating lay in the air, but all at once, the lights were disappeared and the 12 people, who stand in a circle, sat back down on their chairs.  
  
"My name is Danielle Jackson," she introduced herself again.  
  
"Danielle, hmm?", a little, green creature said. "Never heard of that name, I did. What meaning he has?"  
  
"God is my judge," she answered.  
  
"God?", somebody form the circle ask.  
  
"He is the cornerstone of the religion of my planet. The holy ghost, who created our world," she gave back, while her hand reached up to the golden cross, at her neck.  
  
"And which ist your planet?"  
  
"The earth. You probably never heard of it. She's in another galaxy. In the beta level, to be exactly."  
  
"And what are you doing here?", the dark skinned man ask neutral, while fold is hands and leaned forward in his chair.  
  
Again a dizziness overtook Danielle, but she ignored it an answered: "Well, I don't know. Actually I wanted to return to earth, but I must have dialled the wrong numbers. The gate you've called is temporarily not available. Haha." She briefly laughed nervously, then she became serious again and mumbled: "But this can't be. I'm absolutely sure that I dialled the same Chevrons as always." She jerked out of her thought and back to the reality.  
  
"Oh, by the way…" Danielle tried to ease the tensed mood. "…why did you hang the Stargate on the ceiling? You ever fall down from there? It hurt a lot!" And the wide green on her face really eased the tenseness.  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't know what it was, but something fascinated Obi-Wan about this girl. Maybe it was the mystery that surrounded her. Maybe it was her nervously, but friendly and cheery behaviour.  
  
Without thinking further, Obi-Wan grasped the force and collected it around himself. He didn't notice the questioning gazes of his Master and the council members, as he reached out to her. And what he found her, astound him. A Light, as brightly and purely as he had never seen it before, filled her.  
  
  
  
"Forgive me," she said after a short brake. "But I have no idea where I am. How is this planet ca…" she stopped abrupt, her entire body tensed. Slowly she turned and look frightened at Obi-Wan. He only gazed speechless back at her.  
  
*She felt it? Whoops, what have I done again?! I should have thought about it at first,* he thought bitter.  
  
A smile grow on her face.  
  
//It's alright. That's very cool. How do you do this?//  
  
If it wasn't for his Jedi training, his chin would have fallen to the floor. So it only hang to his knees. Totally perplex he send back to her //You can hear me?//  
  
//Yes. What sort of trick is it?//  
  
//It's no trick. It's the force!//  
  
//The force?// 


	2. the flickering light

Qui-Gon watched, as the two starred at each other and smiled. None of them spoke a word, but he felt the force whirling around his apprentice. What was going on? Was his Padawan mental speaking with her? But that couldn't be! Such things was normally only between forcesensitives possible. And with a bond! And they knew another barely fife minutes. In such a short period of time couldn't be accrue a bond!  
  
Or could it?  
  
Qui-Gon didn't know what to think about it. So he decided, to break the silence.  
  
"Padawan?!"  
  
Obi-Wan almost winced visible.  
  
"Yes, Master?", he asked, as he turned to Qui-Gon.  
  
//So your name is Padawan?//, she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan brake out in loud laughter. The rest of the Jedi looked stunned at him.  
  
"What?", she asked aloud.  
  
"It's the title of an Jedi apprentice," he said, looking at her.  
  
"Good, 'cause this would be a shitty name! Uhm…uh, I mean, uh…actually I wanted to say…"  
  
"My name ist Obi-Wan Kenobi," he interrupted her giggling.  
  
She exhaled with relief. "Hey, that's a cool name!", she comment excitedly.  
  
"Thanks. I can only return that."  
  
Now Danielle must giggle, either.  
  
  
  
There! There it was again. The barely visible change in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon note, that the face of his Padawan, became a serious mask.  
  
"Are you alright?", he asked suddenly.  
  
The girl nodded surprised and gave a quick. "Yes, sure."  
  
But Obi-Wan didn't believe her. Again he reached to her through the force. And he seemed to be right. The bright and purely light, now only glowed weak and flickered.  
  
The tall Master didn't understand yet, what was going on. And as the silence grew again, he sensed another time the living force flow from his Padawan. But just when Qui-Gon wanted to admonish his apprentice, Obi-Wan leaped forward.  
  
In the same instant, Danielle began to brake down. However, with his quick reaction, Obi-Wan made it just in time to catch her, before she hit the floor. 


	3. the feeling of rightness

He couldn't forget what had happened. The healer seemed to need an eternity to get to the council chamber. And as they had finally been there, they had pushed him away, put Danielle on a stretcher and told the council, that they would inform them if they were going to find out something. They refused his request to stay by the girl.  
  
Beyond that, the council had released them and Obi-Wan and his master had retroverted to their quarters.  
  
After several hours of silentness, Qui-Gon had come in his room.  
  
"Come along."  
  
That was the only thing, what his master had said to him, after the incident in the council chambers.  
  
He had complied to the command and now they were going through the giant halls of the temple. Although it was in Obi-Wan`s nature to be curiously, in that moment he didn't care a lot where they were heading. The only thing what distressed him, was the silence of the older man. And although silentness had never been a bad thing between them, he couldn't have felt more uneasy. He feared, that his not reconsidered action, had disappointed his master.  
  
He watched the older man, who walked one step before him, covertly. And as he wanted to cheque his masters emotions through their shared bond, he only hit on strong shields.  
  
*That's not good*, he thought for himself and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Why did you reach out for her?"  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised by the question. And although it was asked in an neutral tone, he stammered with a frown: "I…I don't know, master."  
  
Qui-Gon stopped, so he could watch straight at his apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan looked musingly on the floor for a moment, then back to Qui-Gon.  
  
"It…it just felt right. I'm sorry. I should have think over it at first."  
  
Qui-Gon watched him, obliviously in thoughts. Then he resumed his walk beside his apprentice.  
  
"It's alright. I just can't remember, that you ever put your trust in someone, you hardly met a few moments before."  
  
"But I did, master."  
  
"Oh really?", the tall man stopped again and looked at him with a curious gaze. "Whom?"  
  
Obi-Wan blushed slightly and embarrassedly. "You," he answered.  
  
Then he sensed the shield of his master sink. Qui-Gon smiled slightly and put his hand on Obi-Wan`s shoulder.  
  
"What did you found?", he asked his Padawan, as he anew resumed his walk.  
  
"Oh, you wont believe it!", Obi-Wan answered, excitedly like a little boy in a toyshop. "I saw a light, as brightly and purely…I don't know how to describe it…it was like…like…a newborn star."  
  
The smile on the masters face became bigger about the childish and innocent excitement.  
  
"I've never seen such a thing before, master," he added, as he calmed himself a bit. "Oh, I wonder how she is. Whether the healers already know the reason for her condition?"  
  
"Well, lets asked them!", Qui-Gon answered.  
  
And as Obi-Wan looked before himself, he realized, that they had headed to the healers ward.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	4. the misteriously enigma

„Well, uhm…" healer Dirad hesitated. "I can't say for sure, what her wound caused. There is a small weight of iron next to her lungs. We've found tracks of a carbon alloy. I estimate, it was an, me unknown, kind of weapon. A projectile weapon maybe. Well, however, the weight of iron wounded her right lung. She will experience pain at breathing. It's a miracle that she could stand on her own, by so long." Dirad inserted a suspect pause. Then he continued: "Naturally, we removed the weight of iron and sewed up the wound. With a little bit of luck , there won't be a scare. But the last time, she experienced such a wound, she hadn't that luck."  
  
"The last time?", Qui-Gon enquired.  
  
"Yes, it seems, she had been wounded like this before. There is an scare by the new wound. It's probably two years old."  
  
"Can we see her?", Obi-Wan asked, after a sceptically gaze.  
  
"Yes, but she's asleep."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood up and turned to leave, as the healer attracted their attention again. "There is just one more thing, master Jinn."  
  
Obi-Wan looked impatiently at his master an Qui-Gon signalled him to go.  
  
Then, the tall man seated again, in front of the healers desk.  
  
Dirad looked serious at him. "Did you sense something in the nearness of the girl?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No. Why?"  
  
"Well, she's got an middle average Midi-Chlorian account." The healer saw, that the man towards him, frowned. Dirad nodded. "She's force sensitive." 


	5. the truth

Obi-Wan stepped quite in the room. He crossed the room without sound and came to a stop next to the bed. His gaze travelled gently over the now clean, pale, but beautiful face of the young woman.  
  
He frowned. Under her short hair twinkled a black edge of a small flat circular object, which was placed on her right temple.  
  
Gently he brushed the strain of hair aside and looked precisely on the slab.  
  
The material, it was made of, wasn't known by him. So he reached out with one of his fingers and tippet slightly on it.  
  
Danielle winced at the entire body. Surprised, he backed away a step. Her eyes moved under her lids and her head rolled restlessly von side to side, as if she had a nightmare.  
  
Determined to wake her, he stepped near the bed again and shook her gently. "Danielle? Danielle, wake up."  
  
"DAD!" In an instant, she sat upright in the sickbed.  
  
Obi-Wan, who had backed away again, sat down on the edge of the bed an griped her shoulders, as she tried to throw the cover aside and to climb out of the bed.  
  
"Danielle! Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
Her panic filled eyes met his calm one. "I…I've to go back!" She tried to get free from his grip, but he clutched her.  
  
"Calm down," he tried to get through to her. "There is no reason to be afraid. You're safe now! It will all became all right again!"  
  
She stopped fighting and looked with sad eyes at him. Tears came up.  
  
"Oh, don't. Actually I wanted to sooth you," he said with an encouraging smile.  
  
But the encouragement seemed to have failed, when, to his surprise she clasped him, buried her face in his cloak and began to sob.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The white door of the room opened with a quiet whoosh, revealed Qui-Gon the room and his apprentice, who was trying to calm the sobbing girl with a gentle voice.  
  
"Shh," he whispered, while he caressed her head.  
  
He looked briefly at Qui-Gon, a concerned look an his face. The Jedi Master nodded, signalled him to move on.  
  
Obi-Wan drew his attention back to Danielle. "What happened?", he asked, after the sobbing had faded slightly.  
  
"They killed him," was a veiled whimper.  
  
"Who killed whom?"  
  
Danielle drew back slightly so she could look in his eyes, but didn't let go of him. "The Goa`uld…" she whispered. "…The Goa`uld murdered my dad. Cold-blooded." She didn't seem to notice the older Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, but she lowered her head and seemed to look through him. As if she were deep in thoughts. "The Tok`Ra send a massage to us. It said, that Apophis had began to build a ship. Stronger, faster and more indestructibly as all his previous ships. It was meant to destroy all, who will step in his way. For this reason, the Tok`Ra wanted to meet us at P3X 579.  
  
The president gave his permission and general Hammond choose SG-1 for the mission. So Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal`c and me went through the gate. But as we arrived at the concerted point, the Tok`Ra weren't there. I don't know how the Goa`uld get the Tok`Ra code. They bluffed us.  
  
They took away our weapons and forced us to kneel down…like they do every time, when they catch us…" a little smile flickered over Danielle's face. But it was gone as fast as it had appeared.  
  
"Then Apophis showed up. Without wasting time, he stepped in front of Daniel. He aimed his hand- buckle at his forehead and ordered Daniel, to tell him where the Harsesis Child is. Naturally Daniel didn't tell him, so Apophis activated the buckle. But Daniel resisted. He seems to get immune against it." Another short smile. "As Apophis noticed, that it was without sense, he turned his attention to Sam. He ordered an Jaffa to shot at her with a Zat- weapon. The Jaffa did. Fearing the next shoot, I closed my eyes. After the second shoot was made and I had opened my eyes, I saw, Jack lying on the floor. Then Teal'c fell. To my surprise, he only shot once at them. But the first shoot is not deadly. Only the second.  
  
Then Apophis turned to me. Aberrantly he pulled me to my feet, by his own.  
  
He took Daniels weapon and aimed at me, asked him again about the Harsesis child. I told Daniel, not to answer and that the earth was at stake.  
  
Then I heard a shot. I saw Daniels face became a mask of rage, hurt, helplessness and horror. First I didn't know what it meant. Until I felt the cold forest floor beneath me. I could barely breath and my chest seemed to burn.  
  
Daniel jumped up, as fast as I had never seen it before. He hit an Jaffa and grasped one of the weapon, they had took form us earlier. But before he could shoot at Apophis, the coward had built a protector shield around himself…" She kept silent for a moment. New tears welled in her eyes. "Then Apophis rose a staff weapon," she whispered with a trembling voice. "He…aimed at Daniels head…and discharged. ……the force of the shoot ripped…" she swallowed hart, rose her head and looked at with agony and lack of comprehension filled eyes. "It rolled over the floor…" she sobbed again. "His head, it…" it was the last she could say, before she buried her head in Obi-Wan`s tunic again.  
  
Obi-Wan looked with appalled gaze at his master. And also Qui-Gon seemed shocked from the whole thing.  
  
"I've to go back," came a veiled voice from Obi-Wan's tunic. Danielle rose her head again. "I've to go back immediately. I've to help the others. Apophis will kill them, too. Or make them to hosts. Please help me to get through the gate."  
  
"And how is it suppose to work?" Danielle winced at the unexpected voice of the Jedi master. She drew back form Obi-Wan and looked at Qui-Gon.  
  
"I need help to get to the event horizon. After I have dial the address on the DHD…"  
  
"DHD?", Qui-Gon interrupted.  
  
"Yes, that's the dial- home- devise. It's a big stone with several variously symbols and a red crystal in the middle."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. "We do not have such a thing." 


	6. the question the agony

„I sensed nothing likewise," Mace Windu said after a long pause.  
  
"Nobody has." Yoda watched the two men, who stand in the middle of the council chamber.  
  
"She never heard of the force or the Jedi. The healer said, that could be the cause," Qui-Gon informed.  
  
"Not even heard of that?", Ki-Adi Mundi asked. "How can this be?"  
  
"It seems, that there are no Jedis in her galaxy. They have a totally different religion", Qui-Gon answered. "Danielle said, that they call the Midi-Chlorians Nanits. She think they are little computers. Where it come from, she don't know. But she is not born with it, supposedly. Her opinion of, someone named Apophis injected it to get information from her. And that is also the function of the black slab at her temple."  
  
"She *told* you that!", Mace gave to think over.  
  
"I think we can trust her," Obi-Wan said unbidden.  
  
Mace shot him a sharp gaze. "We could see that!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked help seeking to his master.  
  
"What will happen to her now?", Qui-Gon turned to Yoda.  
  
"Ready to leave the healers care, she is?", Yoda asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Healer Dirad said, one more day."  
  
"Before us you will bring her then! Speak to her, we want!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"DON'T! GO AWAY WITH THOSE THING!", panic filled words echoed in Obi-Wan's ears, as he walked through the halls of the healer ward.  
  
In the same instant, a figure in hospital nighty rushed out of an room and stopped at the versus wall.  
  
"Oh, come on! That's only syringe!" Obi-Wan remembered Bants voice immediately. The healer Padawan came out of the same room, the figure before her had come from.  
  
"Only a syringe? The needle is as long as my whole arm!", Danielle grouched.  
  
"Hello Bant. Afflicting patients again?", Obi-Wan said to Bant with a grin.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan. What is that supposed to mean? That's to her one good."  
  
"To my one good? Haha!", Danielle laughed sarcastically. "That's no needle, that's a spear!"  
  
"Don't say you afraid of an syringe?!", mocked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Ha, look in the mirror! Don't believe him a word, Danielle! He plays the same scene like you now, since twenty years."  
  
"Thanks, Bant."  
  
Danielle laughed out laud. "What, our strong hero is afraid of an syringe?", she asked mocking.  
  
"But at least I learned something from it!"  
  
"And what?", Danielle asked curious.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "That the hospital nighty has a slit in it's back !"  
  
Horror was written on Danielle's face and she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh," she screamed and tried, to pull the two ends together, unavailing.  
  
Bant and Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh at me." Danielle's face blushed.  
  
"If you will excuse me now," she said to Obi-Wan. "I've got a meeting with a spear." Then there was only a dust cloud, as she disappeared in the room again. 


	7. the decision

„Can you tell us, what you see on the screen?", Mace Windu asked. He hold a little computer in his hands on concentrated on the picture.  
  
Danielle frowned and looked questioning at him. "With all due respect, but how am I supposed to do so?"  
  
"Concentrate on my thoughts. Tell us what you see, what is in your mind."  
  
Danielle watched him a moment. *Fantastic. Now I'm thinking of Shaft. But I better don't tell him that."  
  
"An Audi TT"  
  
Mace sighed angrily. "You must concentrate!"  
  
"I'm sorry. But I don't know how this thing is called. I've never seen something like that before.," she said frustrated.  
  
"But saw something, you did?", Yoda asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"How did it look like?", Mace questioned.  
  
"It was a kind of vehicle. It had a case for the pilot and two giant impulse turbines."  
  
"It's called Pod-racer and that was right."  
  
Danielle smiled.  
  
"Well, let us try something you should know," Mace offered.  
  
Danielle looked at him for a long time, again. *Okay, what I'm seeing. Shaft. Shaft. Shaft. Shaft. Shaft. A cub. Shaft. Shaft. Wait a minute.*  
  
"A cub!", she spoke out.  
  
Mace looked at Yoda. The little master drew his ears back, thoughtfully.  
  
//That was right, was it?//, Danielle asked Obi-Wan, who stand at the side of his master and behind her.  
  
//Well, actually it was a plate. But it was almost right!//  
  
"She will not be trained!", a voice broke the silence. "She is much to old."  
  
*Great. And I'm one of the youngest in this room.*, Danielle thought.  
  
"What will happen to her?", Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"She will be send to the Agri-Korbs," Ki-Adi Mundi answered.  
  
"Agri-Korbs? Wait, agricultural? You send me to the farmers?", she asked shocked and sighed inwardly. *You get this back, Apophis. That's all your foul.*  
  
Suddenly she sensed something. Something wasn't right. Something terrible was about to happen. The others didn't seem to notice it. A crawl in her back, became stronger and stronger.  
  
"LOOK OUT!", she screamed and ran to Yoda. Then a window direct behind the little master, exploded. Just before one of the Jedi could react, the silence overtook the room again.  
  
The Jedi looked surprised at Danielle. She stood a couple meters away from the little master, her arm outstretched, breathing hardly.  
  
Just behind Yoda's head, hang a blaster shoot in the air.  
  
Obi-Wan recognized the warm, bright light, which was surrounding Danielle, immediately. It was the same light, he had seen, when he had reached out to her.  
  
Danielle sank her hand and the blaster shoot rammed the floor. Her eyes were wait of horror.  
  
Her mouth opened, as if she wanted to say something, but the words never came.  
  
The light drifted slowly, until it disappeared.  
  
"Thank you, I must," Yoda broke the silence after a long time. "Sensed it, I did not."  
  
Danielle nodded slightly, still not able to say something.  
  
"I don't think we should send her to the Agri-Korbs," Obi-Wan gave to think over.  
  
"I agree with you," Qui-Gon said, nodding to him.  
  
"Advise we will us. Our decision, we will tell you tomorrow." 


	8. the change

„The council agrees with your objections. If we let her abilities untrained, it could be ending a fatal fault. She has to know how to control the force," Mace Windu said to the two Jedi in the middle of the council chamber.  
  
"But at first, you should think about your new mission, which is waiting for you," Adi Gallia interrupted.  
  
Obi-Wan looked surprised at her. "A mission? Now?"  
  
"Yes, now," she said strict.  
  
"And what is about Danielle?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Danielle stood on the giant balcony at the end of on long hall, looked at the beautiful sunrise, while she waited for Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The council wanted to speak to them alone. That was surely not good.  
  
She yawned silently. After she'd discussed with Obi-Wan for hours, who would sleep on the bed in Obi-Wan`s room, she had given up and let Obi-Wan play the gentleman. But as she had been lying in the bed, she couldn't close an eye.  
  
So many things had happen in the last days.  
  
"You look sad," a voice rang from behind her. "You don't want to go to the Agri-Korbs."  
  
"No," she answered quiet, without looking at Obi-Wan. "But it's not about that."  
  
"It's about your friends."  
  
"He didn't kill them. That means he made them to hosts. Implanted them one of the Goa`uld snakes." She sighed.  
  
"You said, that you had been caught many times, hadn't you?"  
  
"Too often for my taste."  
  
"But you always made it." Encouraging, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "They surely make it this time, too."  
  
Danielle smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right." Then her smile faded. "What did the council say?"  
  
"They send Qui-Gon and me on a mission to Jalan. There is a politician named Jodjge, who need protection."  
  
"And what's about me, then?", she asked a little bit frightened.  
  
"You will come with us," he answered with a smile.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Then I heard a scream and when I came around the corner, I saw her run away.", the little boy stammered, who was standing before the security force. "She simply run away. She…she stepped him in the chest with a knife and simply run away!"  
  
The security man, Balok, gave the note, with included all details, to his colleague. "Look for her. The girl must be found immediately!"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"How can such a young girl do something like this?", Balok murmured and looked over his shoulder to the fallen Jedi.  
  
  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan whispered and send healing waves of the force to his unconscious mentor. "Hold on. You can't…you can't go."  
  
"Step aside," a medical yelled and pushed Obi-Wan harshly aside.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Danielle couldn't have done such a thing. She and Qui-Gon only started to know each other well. They even were gone together for a walk on Jalan's streets.  
  
Desperation overtook him. He had been sitting in the apartment, which was given to them, while the other two were gone. Had refused to go with them, with the reason, that he wanted to meditate. But actually he just wanted, that his master and Danielle talked with each other. So his master could see, what Obi-Wan saw in her. But it all went wrong. A wave of pain, which had come through the bond with his master, ripped him out of his meditation. The impact of the emotion, almost let him fall from the couch.  
  
Immediately he had run on the streets of Jalan and had searched for Qui- Gon. And as he had found him, his breath was caught in his throat, from the sight.  
  
Blood trickled through the older Jedis tunic. Near the heart. He was lying on the floor. As if he was dead.  
  
Obi-Wan did not hear the questions of the security man, as he kneeled beside Qui-Gon. The word came only vague to his ears. It was a girl. She seemed to know him. I heard them talk. Then I heard a scream and when I came around the corner, I saw her run away…… She simply run away. She…she stepped him in the chest with a knife and simply run away!  
  
He snapped back to attention, as the doctors rolled Qui-Gon on a stretcher in the speeder.  
  
"I will come with you," he said in a tone, that would not allow any protest. So the nurse let him in.  
  
With echoing sirens the speeder headed to the hospital. 


	9. the lost hope

The stead beep of the EKG, broke the silence. But the young Jedi, next to the bed, was relieved of it. It told him, that his master was still alive. And he didn't wish anything more in the galaxy, as that it remind like that. Missions like this, always showed him, that even such a strong Jedi, like his master, wasn't deathlessly. And this knowledge, was like thousand stabs in his chest.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi?", a voice sounds from behind him. Obi-Wan was surprised, that he hadn't heard the security man come in.  
  
After a short hesitate, he stood up and went over to the man. "Any news?", he asked quiet.  
  
"We got her. She was brought in one of the hospital underground rooms."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Your crime is unforgivably. You will atone for this."  
  
Danielle kneeled on the colt Hangar floor. Her eyes, filled with unshed tears, looked up to Obi-Wan. She tightly clasped the ring, Obi-Wan had given to her, before they had leaved for the mission. This for you. If you get in trouble, it will tell you, your not alone. I am with you.  
  
  
  
"You are no longer a member of the classified association. Now, you belong to Chan. The slaver."  
  
She tried unavailing to stop the shiver, which passed through her entire body.  
  
"What's about that ring?", a man next to Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Give me the ring," Obi-Wan demanded.  
  
Danielle looked pleadingly at him. Tears he could not control were sliding down her face. "I didn't do it." There was so much hurt in her voice. And Obi-Wan could not hold her eyes, could not face the pain in them.  
  
"Give me the ring," he demanded, his voice thick.  
  
Slowly she reached out and placed the ring in his hand.  
  
As her fingers touched his palm, his heart cracked.  
  
He couldn't do this. But there was no other way. How could it got so far?  
  
The security man was supposed to bring him to Danielle. But as they reached the underground rooms of the hospital…  
  
A tingle in the back of his head, made him uneasily. Something wasn't right. But he didn't know what.  
  
The door to the room opened with a rusty whoosh, revealed the sight of an hooded figure, quietly cowering in a corner.  
  
"Danielle?", he asked silently. But he got no answer. He went to her and kneeled beside her. "Danielle?", he tried again. As there was still not yet an answer and he wanted to pull the hood of, a warning of the force, hit him so intensively, he wobbled backward. The figure stood, threw the hood back and aimed a blaster on him. "Incorrect guess, little one;" a deep voice rang from the giant man. "Don't do any stupid. Danielle is in out power. And now your master, too."  
  
Shock passed through him. *No*, was the only thing the young Jedi could think of. *No*  
  
"Stand up!", Chan ordered. As she didn't react, two guard pulled Danielle to her feet.  
  
Crudely they dragged her to the ship.  
  
"Get the droid out her!", Chan ordered.  
  
One of the guards ran inside the ship und after a short time, came back down the ramp with an droid.  
  
"Give me your arm!", he yelled at Danielle. She looked at him distrustful. He griped her arm roughly an fastened it with a thong to the massive droid.  
  
Chan punched a few buttons and the droid reached out with a mechanically arm. Out of the vertex came a laser beam and aimed at the soft skin of the arm.  
  
For a brief moment, Danielle's screams filled the silent, until she composed herself. It took all her strength to keep the screams back.  
  
  
  
He couldn't watch this any longer. She didn't deserve that. She simply didn't deserve that. Obi-Wan started to ran towards her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't do this, if I were you! Or do you want to be responsible for the dead of your master?"  
  
Obi-Wan took a step back and shook the hand of his shoulder.  
  
"What's that all for? Isn't it enough for you, that she's a slave now? Why did you force me to do that?"  
  
"Because slaves are much more manageable it they have no hope. And more manageable slaves means more money."  
  
  
  
As Chan removed the thong and with that her only support, she dropped sobbing to her knees. "Please. Oh, god. I didn't do this." She begged, tightly clasping her cross. "Please help me god, I really didn't do this."  
  
"What's that?", Chan yelled. Roughly he shoved her hand aside. "What's that dung?"  
  
He gripped the cross and yanked it from her neck.  
  
"No, please. Not that," she begged desperately. But Chan only laughed mischievously and threw the cross to the hangar floor.  
  
"You don't need this anymore!"  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan watched helplessly, as they dragged her into the ship. The ship drafted and flew out of sight. 


	10. the promise

Obi-Wan sat now for hours on the cold floor of the silent cell, the head of his unconscious master in his lap. His cloak wrapped around Qui-Gon`s still form. It seemed to be an eternity as the three had eaten breakfast together and had laughed together. Although it was only 12 hours before. Or more? He lost his feeling for time, long ago. Without any window, he couldn't even see, if it was already dark outside.  
  
There was no way out. Then although he could use the force inside the cell, when he tried to affect the guard outside, with the help of the force, he seemed to be as force sensitive as an wilted bough. And with the condition, his master was in, they couldn't fight their path free. His master…  
  
How long had it been, that he last checked his masters condition. Instinctively he gripped the wrist of the older man and checked the pulse…it was weak. Panicking he reached out to him over their shared bond…and felt Qui-Gon`s presence fading.  
  
Carefully he laid his masters head on the floor and hurried to the door.  
  
"We need help in here!", he yelled, as he hammered against the door. There was no answer.  
  
"We need a healer. He will die if his wounds won't be treated. Please!" But again there was only silence on the other side.  
  
Despaired, he rushed back to Qui-Gon. "Don't give up. Don' leave me," he begged, clasping his master.  
  
Again he checked the pulse. He hardly could feel it. "No." Tears slid down his face. I have to do something, he thought lost.  
  
He caught his breath. This was it. He had to do it. There was no other way to save the life of the only man, he loved like a father. Gently he laid his trembling hands on the wound. He closed his eyes and gathered the force around himself. Then he send, with all his power, healing waves to his master.  
  
…but nothing happened. He collected all his energy reserves and used it.  
  
He became dizzy. Only his iron will held prevented him to slide into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
***  
  
He sensed something. A soothing warmth passed through his entire body and banished the pain. Where did this warmth come from? He knew this well feeling, that surrounded him. But from where?  
  
Of course! It was the same warm feeling he had, when his padawan was near him. Slowly Qui-Gon fought back to consciousness. His eyes flattered and finally opened. He stared dull to the ceiling. Where was he?  
  
Suddenly a warning of the force hit him. Something wasn't right with Obi- Wan's presence. Sluggish he turned his eyes to the right and saw his student sitting beside him.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him, from head to foot. Obi-Wan`s eyes were closed, he rocked slowly back and forth, his arms stretched out to…Qui-Gon`s wound. He tried to heal him!  
  
"No, Obi-Wan." His voice was a hoarse caw. Obi-Wan didn't react.  
  
"Stop it!", Qui-Gon said a little bit more stern. But again, there were no reaction. "Don't. Stop it!", he shouted and, with all strength he could find, force pushed his apprentice, despaired away. Obi-Wan wagered back and landed flat on his back. His eyes closed, breathing heavily, he stayed where he was.  
  
Forcing his body to obey, Qui-Gon moved over to where Obi-Wan laid and grasped the tunic of his apprentice. "Don't do this again!", he whispered stern and under heavy breath. "You nearly killed yourself!"  
  
"I had to do it! You would have died, if hadn't done it.", Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"I don't care! You…"  
  
"But I do!", Obi-Wan interrupted him. The hurt obvious in his voice.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Promise me, that you will never do this again!", he demanded, looking Obi-Wan straight in his eyes.  
  
"But master, if you…"  
  
"Promise me!", Qui-Gon shouted at him. His eyes pleaded silently with his apprentice. "Promise me," he repeated, his voice now soft. Obi-Wan couldn't refuse anything from this despaired eyes. "I promise," he whispered slowly.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled relieved. But then his expression hardened a little bit.  
  
"Never brake this promise. You could never dishonour me more, as with braking it," he said urgently.  
  
"Yes, master," Obi-Wan answered. Tears slid down his face.  
  
Qui-Gon helped him to sat upright an laid a fond hand on his apprentice shoulder. Even the powerful Jedi master, now had tears shinning in his eyes. 


	11. Don't give up

[I'm sorry it took me so long to post, but I had a little accident. My car kind of wrapped itself around a tree. So, please don't get angry. *Hide under the desk and wait for the putrid tomatoes.*]  
  
  
  
„You look sad," a voice echoed through her empty head. And her thoughts drifted back to Obi-Wan. How the sun had shined on his face, as they had been standing on the balcony. The twinkle in this beautiful blue/green eyes, she had trusted entirely.  
  
"You don't want to be a slave." That statement surprised her. And as she lifted her head form her knees, which she had pulled to her chest, she saw a little boy in front of her.  
  
"No." Her sad eyes met the big one of the barely four year old. "But it's not that," she added whispering.  
  
The giant hangar doors opened with a loud sound. The little boy winced, looked nervously around and turned an frightened gaze on Danielle. "Please, hide me," he begged. And as a guard entered the hangar, he crawled under Danielle's legs. In a fast move she drew her cloak around her, covered the sight on the boy.  
  
The guard looked around the big hall. "Hey, you!", he barked at Danielle. "Did you see the little boy?"  
  
"Which little boy?", Danielle faked stupid.  
  
"Ah, forget it, scum." The he swaggered out of the hangar and the big doors closed behind him.  
  
The little boy blinked cautiously from under the cloak. "Is he gone?", he whispered frightened.  
  
"Yes, you can come out.", she answered encouraging. With that, the little boy came out of his hiding place, snuggled against Danielle and clasped her tightly, as if his life depended on it.  
  
"They took my mum," he said quietly. "She said, she would come back. But she isn't back, yet. What do you think, they will do to her?"  
  
Soothing, she wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "I don't know," she answered. "But they won't do any harm to their `goods`," she added with a sigh.  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"I know," she said silently and laid her head upon his.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your are so brave," he admired her. "I wish I would be so brave, too."  
  
"That has nothing to do with braveness. There is just nothing I could be afraid of." Her voice was thick with grief.  
  
"Neither, that you could never see your parents again?", he mumbled in her tunic.  
  
"My parents are dead."  
  
The little one drew back an looked at her with apologizing eyes. "Oh, I am sorry."  
  
"You needn't to. How could you have known?"  
  
"What about friends?", he broke out suddenly.  
  
Her thoughts elsewhere, she answered: "I have no friends. Not anymore."  
  
"Why `not anymore`?"  
  
"They lost theirs trust in me They think I betrayed them.", she said, her voice waving. Tears glinted in her eyes.  
  
"I could be your friend," he said eagerly.  
  
"No," she said, lifted her head form his and drew back her arm. "Stay away form me as far as you can."  
  
The boy looked at her with a hurt gaze. "All I care for get hurt. Or killed. Physically or mentally." A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. "I'm a curse," she added despaired and sank her head.  
  
"But I want to bee your friend, anyway," he answered determined.  
  
Danielle raised her head again and looked at him stunned. He had much braveness for such a little boy.  
  
A big grin lay on his face and he spread out his hand to her. Danielle couldn't help but smile. She took his hand and shook it.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Danielle. Danielle Jackson."  
  
„Nice to meet you, Danielle. Mine is Anakin Skywalker, " he announced proudly. 


	12. just free

[*sigh* If my English teacher would the my grammar, I wouldn't live any longer. I'm grateful of any help you can give me.  
  
Besides, this week is "Karneval" in Germany and I must finish my costume, before it is to late. So it could take some time until my next post. I'm very sorry.]  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Do you believe the wind blows  
  
because someone said: "Wind blow now!" ?  
  
Do you believe the stars are shining  
  
because someone switched them on?  
  
Do you believe that?  
  
Do you believe the elements do what they shall do  
  
And not what they want?  
  
If you believe that, you will never see and understand  
  
what I mean when I say: "I want to be free!"  
  
Free like the wind when it's blowing  
  
I want to be free  
  
Free like a star in the sky  
  
I want to be free  
  
1 Just free  
  
Just free  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
"Is that your mother?", Danielle whispered to the crowed figure beneath her cloak.  
  
An eye gazed through a slit and looked to the giant hangar doors.  
  
"Mum!", the little one called and in an instant was on his way to the woman, who stepped in the hall.  
  
"Anakin," the woman called back. But then the little boy slithered to an halt. Behind his mother, one of the big guards entered the hangar.  
  
"I knew it!", he growled. "You lied to me, scum!" With big, threatening steps, he neared Danielle.  
  
Danielle rose slowly. "No, I didn't. I never said that I don't know where the boy is."  
  
Thud  
  
A punch echoed through the giant room. Danielle's cheek burned. She stared at the guard, surprised.  
  
"What is your number?", the big man growled.  
  
"Number?", she repeated dazed. With a quick move, the guard gripped her wrist and looked at the mark, the laser had burned in. "329! If you didn't get it yet, 329 is your new name." And with that he thrust his thumb in the still fresh wound. Danielle squeezed her eyes shut and sank to her knees. Whimpering, she stopped a scream that rose in her throat.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Do you believe the planets would stop turning  
  
if someone would decide, that it would be better for them to stand still?  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
"Stop it!", Anakin yelled and ran towards the guard.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Do you believe, that someone, somewhere, someday  
  
could live your life for you?  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
"Ani, don't," rang the voice of his mother from behind him.  
  
But he already clasped the leg of the man.  
  
"You little brat!" growled the man and let go of Danielle. He gripped the little one's neck with one hand and lifted him.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
If you believe that, you will never see or understand  
  
what I mean when I say: "I want to be free."  
  
Free like the wind when it's blowing  
  
I want to be free  
  
Free like a star in the sky  
  
I want to be free  
  
2 Just free  
  
Just free  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
The boy's face became red and he tried to breath, unsuccessful.  
  
"Let him go," Danielle screamed while she got to her feet.  
  
The guard laughed scornfully.  
  
Danielle lift one arm and stroke her fist in the mans stomach. With a groan, all air escaped his lungs and he let go of the boy.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Do you believe your life  
  
is already wrote down  
  
and somewhere a wise man  
  
take the consequences of your actions?  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Danielle kneeled and hugged the four year old who clutched his wounded neck and sobbed. She silently comforted him and looked around for the mother. But all she saw where five more guards, surrounding the two. Before she could react, one of them gripped the little one and tore him from her.  
  
The next thing she felt, was the coolness of the hangar floor beneath her and a burning pain in her back.  
  
"Stand up!", someone demanded roughly. One harsh kick in her ribs was the punishment for her disobedience.  
  
Two hands pulled her up to her feet. Through tear-filled eyes she could see Anakin trying to struggle free from one of the guards. He screamed when a fist hit Danielle in the face. Slowly she sank to her knees.  
  
"Stop it. Let her go," Anakin's voice echoed in the giant hall. He looked for his mother, but she was disappeared.  
  
Forcefully he ripped his head back and hit the nose of the guard, who was clasping him with both arms. Screaming, the man let go of him.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Do you believe that from all lives in the universe  
  
one is more worth than yours?  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Stars danced in Danielle's vision. The room started spinning and she closed her eyes to get rid of the dizziness. From far away, she heard Anakins screams. Slowly she opened her eyes again.  
  
Despaired, she saw, as one man with bloody nose, punched the little one roughly.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
I want to be free  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
And suddenly a glimmer grew lager and lager.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Just free  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
With an almighty energy, the light spread in the entire hangar, hit the guards with full force and sent them slithering over the floor.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Just free  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Ani looked at Danielle with wide eyes. A bright and warm glimmer surrounded her.  
  
Her chest rose and sank heavily with every deep breath she took.  
  
And slowly the light faded until it was gone again.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was 15 minutes ago," Chan reported and turned of the video. Then he turned back to the hologram of one cloaked figure.  
  
"That little scum is forcesensitive?! That changes the situation…but to the good!" An malicious laughter could be heard and the hologram disappeared. 


	13. the performance

[Hey, after I'm recovered form a full week of party, drinking and wearing a costume, I'm finally back. ^_^ ]  
  
  
The time went by very slow and every minute seemed to be hours. But nobody came. Nobody came to look for them. Nobody came to give them something to eat or to drink.  
Obi-Wan looked over to his master. His mentor had grown paler again and now slump more down the wall, he leaned on.  
Instantly Obi-Wan gather the force round himself and sent healing waves to his master.  
Qui-Gon shot him a sharp look. Obi-Wan winced inwardly and stopped the waves. "Forgive me, master," he whispered discouraged.   
  
An unpleasantly silence laid between the two and Obi-Wan tried to think of a possibility to free them self. "Are you good in playing roles, master?", he asked after a while.  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "I played in a show at the temple, when I was your age," he answered, retrospective.  
  
"Really? Which role did you play?"  
  
"Oh, no important," Qui-Gon tried to deviate.   
  
"That means?" Obi-Wan tried again.  
  
"The role of the dying virgin," he answered quietly.   
  
Obi-Wan broke out in laughter. "You surely did a great job," he chuckled.  
  
"Do you laugh at me?", Qui-Gon asked with a stern face.  
  
"Uhm, uh, I...I'm sorry," Obi-Wan stuttered.   
  
Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to chuckle. "It's alright," he said with a big grin on his face.  
  
Suddenly a sound echoed in the corridor.  
  
Obi-Wan leaped to his feet and moved next to the door. "Okay, how about, you do your `dying virgin` thing and I grasp the guard?", he whispered.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, laid himself flat on the floor and closed his eyes.  
  
With a loud whoosh the door opened. A cloaked figure entered the room. As he saw the motionless figure of the Jedi master, he hurried to Qui-Gon's side.  
  
Obi-Wan took the moment of distraction and ran toward the figure.  
  
In the same instant, the cell was lit with a violet light and Obi-Wan was faced an activated lightsaber.  
  
"Garen!", he called surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I were around here. So I thought come in for a visit...I'm rescuing your bottom. What do you think I'm doing here?", Garen answered, while turning of his lightsaber.  
  
"How did you come in here?", Qui-Gon asked and set up.  
  
With a cry, Garen jumped backward. "You- you're alive?!", he stuttered confused.  
  
"Yes, looks like," Qui-Gon answered with an amused look on his face.  
  
"He just played the scene of the `dying virgin`."  
  
"Oh, you did quite well," Garen remarked relieved.  
  
"Back to my question." Qui-Gon interrupted "How did you manage to get past the guards ?"  
  
"Well, that's a long story!", Garen answered. "I will tell you on the flight back to the temple."  
  
Obi-Wan helped his master stand up and steadied him. "Oh, by the way... Garen!"  
  
Garen looked at him questioning. "Yes?"  
  
"You cry like a girl!" 


	14. nothing left to have

~*~  
  
Wetness.  
  
Cold.  
  
Silence.  
  
Darkness.  
  
The dampness of the cell drenched her to the bones.  
  
The only warmth came from her tears, which were sliding down her cheeks.  
  
The only sound she could hear, were her own breath.  
  
The only thing she could see, was the darkness, which banished all other things from her sight.  
  
And the last hope she had, was beginning to slide from her grip like finely sand.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"But we can't abandon her to Chan. Only the force knows what he will do to her!", Obi-Wan protested.  
  
"This could be a trap," objected Qui-Gon. "Think of what Garen said. This little boy, who contacted him…"  
  
"Who affirmed that Danielle had done this to you," Obi-Wan interrupted and pointed to his masters wound, which had, in the last week since they had returned to the temple, healed very well.  
  
"Exactly. He affirmed that a man had given him money for saying those things. However, he didn't see the man, but heard his voice over a Comlink. This man or someone he engaged, must have done the Attentat. In addition, the one who have done it, knows a lot about the force."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked briefly thoughtfully around the common room of their apartment. "Before the attack started, I felt a pang in my shoulder, as if from a needle. Then I sensed, how the force slipped form my grasped."  
  
"A force-dimmer."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and looked back to his apprentice. "Why should someone make such an afford and just leave us behind?", he made a thoughtfully pause. "It wasn't about us. No matter what they told you. They wanted Danielle."  
  
"Another reason why we should free her!", Obi-Wan put in.  
  
"We even don't know exactly, where Chan's ship is."  
  
"Garen said, that it was seen in the Bothan rim at last. On Ando. Before that it was seen on Tynna and after that on Druckenwell. That means, they are straight on the way to the outer rim. They're goal is Kamino, Rishi, Ryloth, Geonosis or Tatooine. So we know quite exactly where they're heading for!"  
  
"Nevertheless! It is do dangerous!", Qui-Gon said sharply. "If we don't know more about their plan, we can't do anything. The council will tell you the same."  
  
"I don't care what the council say!", snapped Obi-Wan and rose from the couch in a start.  
  
"Padawan!", his master admonished him. "Watch your tone and sit back down."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and released the upcoming rage to the force. As he reopened his eyes again, two despaired, blue-green stars looked at Qui-Gon. "But we can't leave her in the hands of this slaver. She is still thinking we lost our trust in her," said Obi-Wan quietly, the previous rage completely forgotten.  
  
Qui-Gon rose and went to his apprentice. Encouraging, he laid his hand on Obi-Wan`s shoulder. "You have to keep your heart out of this, padawan.", he said calm. "Your feelings for this girl…"  
  
"It is not love, master," Obi-Wan interrupted cautiously. "It's something else. I don't know exactly what it is. I…I sense when she suffers. Without the force. It's like…like a shared soul."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "But this changes nothing, Obi-Wan. We can't save her at the moment."  
  
Obi-Wan tore his shoulder free from the hand of his master. "You don't want to understand me, do you? She is SUFFERING!"  
  
"Padawan, calm down," Qui-Gon admonished him.  
  
"No, I won't calm down. Not before we found her. You didn't calm down, either, as Tahl was abducted."  
  
"That has nothing to do with this!", Qui-Gon answered sharp.  
  
"Yes it has. You don't want me to save Danielle, because you couldn't save Tahl!", Obi-Wan shouted at him.  
  
"I couldn't save her, because I had to look out constantly, that YOU don't MESS UP something again!"  
  
Obi-Wan backed one step away and reduced his eyes to small slits. His voice was cold as ice as he spoke. "No, you couldn't save her, because you were not able to listen to your feelings. Therefore she died. Because of your stubbornness."  
  
With a quick move, Qui-Gon had gripped him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. Obi-Wan was totally surprised and just stared at him. They stood face to face. Qui-Gon's eyes were hard, his voice a quiet hiss full of rage. "You will never talk to me like this, Xanatos."  
  
Obi-Wan drew a sharp breath. He stared at Qui-Gon with wide eyes. His master just stared back with a hard gaze. Only as a glistening tear glided down Obi-Wan's cheek, he realized what he had said. Abruptly he let go of Obi-Wan and backed away one step. He looked everywhere but in his apprentice's eyes, who tried with all his power, to stop the trembling of his entire body.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he whirled around and stormed out of the apartment.  
  
"Oh force," Obi-Wan whispered, as he glided down the wall. He drew his legs to his chest and buried his head in his arms. As he slowly rocked forth and back, the only sound that was heard in the quite apartment, were the heart- wrenching sobs of a despaired soul. 


	15. broken family

~*~  
  
He had sat for hours in the garden under a tree and had meditated. He couldn't belief that he had lost his control like this. The only other time, had been after Tahl`s death.  
  
His Padawans words had hit him deeply and all the painful memories had come rushing back to him. But that was no excuse for his behaviour. As master it was his duty, to show the Padawan his failures and help him without judging him. He had to do this objectively. But Obi-Wan meant to much to him, as not to put his heart in this matter; to do it objectively. He felt like a father, who cared about the future of his son. It would be horrible to see Obi-Wan fail. But to lose him, would be unbearable.  
  
With this thoughts and with a heave heart, he hesitated, before he opened the door to their shared quarters.  
  
A icy silence filled the apartment.  
  
"Obi-Wan?", he said quietly. But there was no response. Slowly, he went to Obi-Wan`s room and knocked on the door. When he again, got no response, he opened the door. But the room was empty.  
  
Frowning he searched in the refresher and the kitchen.  
  
He surly need some space, Qui-Gon thought, as he plumped in a seat, with a sigh. Who can blame him for that?!  
  
But now he noted a datapad, lying alone on the couch-table. Again he frowned and picked it up. With a feeling of uneasiness, he called up the last entry.  
  
  
  
"I 'm so sorry for everything.  
  
I' 'm sorry for my behaviour.  
  
I 'm sorry for saying all this lies to you.  
  
I 'm sorry for what I've done to you on Melida/Daan.  
  
I 'm sorry that I didn't prove myself trustworthy after that.  
  
I 'm sorry that you had to look out on every clumsy step of me.  
  
I 'm so very sorry, that you couldn't rescue Tahl in time, because of me.  
  
I 'm sorry that I weren't a better Padawan.  
  
I 'm sorry, that I 'm unworthy.  
  
I 'm just so very sorry for everything.  
  
You were right, when you refused me in the first place. You mustn't had changed you opinion. You were right.  
  
It would have been better, if I had become a farmer!  
  
I 'm grateful, that you tried it anyway. I 'm grateful for every time you stand by my side and backed me. I 'm grateful, that I was allowed to know, how it feels like having a father.  
  
But it's better for all, when I leave the order now. I already brought to much shame over the temple and over you. I have no right to stay here any longer. No right to stay at your side.  
  
You' re already gone trough so much and I only made it worse.  
  
I wish, that you will finally find someone, who is worthy to be your Padawan. I wish that you will finally find some peace.  
  
And I hope, that you can forgive me someday."  
  
"Oh force," Qui-Gon whispered heartbroken in the silence. "He is gone. He left." Trough tear-drenched eyes, he looked at the datapad in his trembling hand. "Why didn't I see, that he blames himself for everything?" Tears glided down his cheeks, when the shoulders of the big man started to shake, as he tried to get his emotions under control. "And I gave him more feelings of guilt!", he whispered with choking voice. 


	16. Destination

~*~  
  
„Garen," called the big Jedi Meister the Padawan, as he ran through one of the many halls.  
  
Garen stopped and looked at Qui-Gon asking.  
  
"Did you see Obi-Wan?"  
  
"No, not since you left the ship," Garen answered confused.  
  
Qui-Gon let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I saw him two hours ago," a voice form behind the Jedi, said.  
  
Hopefully, Qui-Gon turned to look at the Padawan. "Did he say, were he want to go, Reeft?"  
  
"You don't know?", Reeft asked, surprised. "He borrowed my ship, I got as Thanks for the Rescue of the Thissipias queen. Were he want to fly, he didn't say. Only, that it is a solo mission."  
  
That means, they are straight on the way to the outer rim. They're goal is Kamino, Rishi, Ryloth, Geonosis or Tatooine. So we know quite exactly where they're heading for!, echoed his Padawans voice in his head. We can't leave her in the hands of this slaver. She is still thinking we lost our trust in her.  
  
Of course! Why haven't I thought of it in the first place? Qui-Gon admonished himself. He want to free Danielle alone.  
  
"It is no solo mission," sighed Qui-Gon. "I am only to late."  
  
"With all due respect, master Jinn," Garen asked grinning. "YOU are to late? Cause of what?"  
  
"Blindness, young Garen!", Qui-Gon answered shortly and took off in a run.  
  
Reeft and Garen looked after him, surprised.  
  
Then Garen turned back to Reeft. "You gave Obi-Wan your new ship?", he asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Of course. He is my friend," Reeft answered without understanding.  
  
"How long do you know Obi-Wan? Probably since you can think. And you still didn't learn the highest rule of the 'intercourse – with – Obi-Wan – law` !", Garen said chuckling.  
  
"And this rule is?", Reeft asked unnerved.  
  
"Never, NEVER, give Obi-Wan your ship, when he is going to go on a mission?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Garen sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid you will never see your precious ship again!"  
  
"Oh nonsense!", Reeft protested. "Obi-Wan knows how much I love this ship. He will take care of it, cause otherwise I'm going to kill him!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Reeft is going to kill me!" Obi-Wan sighed, as the ship was rocked by blaster fire. "If I will ever see him again," he whispered.  
  
Leaning forward, Obi-Wan moved the ship, to avoid the fire as best as he could. "This damn pirates," he swore silently. "Take this!" and with that he started to fire his own proton canons.  
  
One of the attacking ships moved aside, in time. The other were hit at the broadside. The ship waved and started to burn.  
  
The other ship was to fast. Whatever Obi-Wan tried, he wasn't able to hit it.  
  
Finally he activated the communication device and build a link with the attacker.  
  
"I have no valuable freight on board.", he called, before he could see the holo-image of his opponent.  
  
"You're mistaking!", a familiar voice sounded, as the holo-image started to clear. "There is no more valuable freight for me."  
  
"You!", Obi-Wan hissed.  
  
Another shoot hit Obi-Wan`s ship. More hard as the others before. And the ship was rocked with such a power, that Obi-Wan stumbled. His head hit the console hard. Burning pain filled his senses and his vision were blurred, as he slowly sank to the floor. The last thing he heard, was a cruel laughter. Then all went black. 


	17. eternal trust

~*~  
  
„Talk about Danielle's deliverance, we later will," Yoda said. "At first, where your Padawan is, we want to know."  
  
"He is already on the way to the outer rim," Qui-Gon answered. It wasn't a lie. Obi-Wan really was on his way to the outer rim.  
  
"You send him before getting an answer of the council?", Mace Windu asked reproachfully.  
  
"We will free Danielle! Without the approval of the council, if we must." Again he avoided a lie.  
  
"This mission is too…"  
  
"We know what danger it brings with it," the Jedi master interrupted the council member. "And we are ready to take this risk."  
  
"Why so eager to free her, you are?", master Yoda asked presaging.  
  
"If anyone finds out that she is forcesensitive, it could have fatal consequences for her…and for us."  
  
"All that is?", Yoda asked, pressing  
  
Qui-Gon hesitated. He thought of saying more, but decided to keep it secret and only nodded slowly.  
  
The little master pulled his ears back, thoughtfully. "Prohibit, we will not," he said hesitantly. "But help from us, you may not expect."  
  
That was enough for the Jedi master. He bowed and left the council chamber.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing he felt, was the mat thump in his head. He didn't know where he was. Futile he tried to reached for the force to stop his pain. But now he noticed the collar, which cut in his neck.  
  
"Oh great, a force dimmer," he mumbled.  
  
Not able to release his pain in the force, he slowly struggled upright.  
  
As he looked around he found himself in a giant hangar. It was hard to see someone in the dim light.  
  
Suddenly the big hangar doors opened with a loud sound. He saw, that the guard threw a figure in the hangar, clothed in a lacerated tunic bodice.  
  
A stab raced trough his chest, as he recognised the person.  
  
"Danielle," echoed the voice of a little boy, somewhere in the hangar. But Obi-Wan didn't turn, as he ran towards Danielle.  
  
She was soaked all over. The lacerated tunic didn't protect of the cold, as she sank shivering to the floor, her head bowed.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Anakin, don't," Shmi said quietly, while she griped his sons arm.  
  
"But…", the little one protested, as he tried to get free from her.  
  
"You cannot help her," her mother interrupted him softly.  
  
"You always say, people should help each other." He looked at his mother with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know. But we cannot help her." Shmi cast a gaze over to Danielle. "Moreover, she already has more help we ever could give her."  
  
Anakin turned and looked at Danielle. In front of her kneeled somebody and spoke softly to her. He couldn't hear the young man, couldn't see his face. But Ani recognised the clothes instantly. Ani wished desperately, that he too could do something. He turned back to his mother. "Mum," he looked at her with determined eyes. "I want to be a Jedi!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Danielle?", asked Obi-Wan silently, as he covered her with his cloak and hold her at her shoulders. But she didn't answer him, didn't react at his touch, didn't even seem to be aware of him.  
  
He let go of her and searched in his many tunic pockets for something. As he found it, a smile glittered on his face.  
  
As the golden cross dangled before Danielle, her empty eyes focussed again. With a trembling hand, she gripped the necklace. She closed her hand tightly around the symbol, that represented what she believed in, and hold it near her heart.  
  
"Danielle?", Obi-Wan asked again. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at him. "Hello," he said quietly. Her eyes widened at the unexpected sight.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled warmly at her. "It's a while since we…"  
  
"I didn't do it!", she burst out, desperate.  
  
Taken by surprise, he backed away. Then he leaned forward again and looked deep in her eyes. "I know," he said determined.  
  
He laid his arms around her. "I know," he whispered, while he hugged her.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and sobbing echoed in the hangar, as the relief made it's way into her heart.  
  
"I never doubted it." Slowly he pulled away, but didn't let go of her. Again he searched in his pockets und bring out the ring, he had to take away from her. Gently he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger again.  
  
"I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies, I will always be with you. Deep in here. " Danielle watched, as he laid his hand on his heart. "And I will always believe in you."  
  
She throw herself forward and clung to him, buried her face in his tunics, felt his warms, took in his sweet scent, as if he were the anchor, she desperately had searched for.  
  
Gently he laid his head upon hers and stroke over her back, tried to be just there for her.  
  
"Ooooh, isn't that sweet?" A cruel laughter echoed in the silence. A laughter, Obi-Wan had heard before.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb this little romance," the figure mocked. He waved his hand at them.  
  
Four guards went to the two and ripped them free from each other. Both tried to fight the strong men. But nor he or she were able to get free.  
  
The figure gestured the guard to lead them from the hangar. 


	18. without the support of the force

~*~  
  
He had started only fife hours after his Padawan. Though it would take six more hours to get him in the outer rim. His patience lost, Qui-Gon looked on his chronometer. He let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Suddenly a blinking light on the ships consol, caught his attention. Leaning forward, Qui-Gon activated it.  
  
"You ever heard of clones?", a metallic voice hissed.  
  
The Jedi master frowned.  
  
"Well? At least you've already fought one. And you won. But only the first round of the battle."  
  
A mocking laughing rang over the system.  
  
"But in the end, the triumph is mine!", a deep voice said.  
  
"YOU!" Qui-Gon leaped out of his seat.  
  
"Yes, your Padawan said the same thing," came the bitchy reply.  
  
"Where is he?", demanded the Jedi master.  
  
"You didn't really believe that it was me on Telos, who jumped in that lake full of acid and let you win so easily?!" A Holo-image of Xanatos appeared. "You're a fool. Like your Padawan. Or should I say: former Padawan?" Once more a mocking laughter echoed over the system.  
  
"Where is he?", Qui-Gon demanded again.  
  
"You should sit down," Xanatos replied with a wide grin. The picture moved to an empty cell.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Roughly the guard thrust Obi-Wan and Danielle in the empty cell. Obi-Wan helped Danielle back to her feet and stood protectively in front of her.  
  
Chan entered the cell and looked at them, a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Get out of the way, scum," he ordered. But Obi-Wan pushed Danielle further behind himself and shot Chan a firm look.  
  
"I said: Get out of the way!", the slaver hissed.  
  
As Obi-Wan didn't react, two guards stepped forward.  
  
"Hold on," a voice sounded. Xanatos entered the cell with proudly steps.  
  
His gaze passed Obi-Wan and laid on Danielle. "You don't want that we hurt your great hero, do you?", he said with impending tone. But his mocking smile didn't fade.  
  
Danielle took a step forward. Obi-Wan blocked her way with his arm. "Don't," he said quietly, his eyes remaining on Xanatos.  
  
She looked protesting at him. "But…"  
  
"Well," Xanatos said and pushed a button on a remote control.  
  
Obi-Wan winced, as strong electric shots came out of his collar around his neck. He gritted his teeth, suppressed the screams that crawled up his throat and impended to burst out. Pulsing shot the flashes of energy through his body, pierced every pore of his skin, made the blood in his veins burn. The pain banished all other things out of his senses. He barely heard Danielle pleading Xanatos to stop. Her voice sounded distant. As if she were miles away from him. Slowly he sank to his knees. Immediately he sensed Danielle supporting him. And then, suddenly, it stopped. The electric shots ceased. The pain faded and he felt Danielle's cold hand, wipe beads of sweat from his forehead.  
  
The next moment two guards gripped him, dragged him to the wall and chained his arms to it.  
  
Xanatos grasped Danielle by her arm and pulled her over. Then he looked at Chan. "I bet she is much better then the mother of the little boy!"  
  
"I don't think so," Chan answered grinning. "You know the saying: The older is better."  
  
"Well, we will see," Xanatos replied, grinning as well. Then he gripped Danielle by her hips and pulled her to him. She let out a frightened scream and tried to struggle free.  
  
"Don't dare touching her," Obi-Wan impended.  
  
Xanatos shot him a mischievous gaze. He took one of Danielle's hands and laid it upon his black heart. Then he transmitted dark waves of the force to her. She gasped for air and tried to rip free, panicking. The dark waves send rage, thirst for revenge and hate through her body. All that was evil, all what meant affliction, came from her opponent to her. "Stop it," she begged, fear and despair obvious in her voice. She had never felt that way. The darkness, that creped in her body, was unbearable. "Please stop it."  
  
"Let her alone!", Obi-Wan screamed and struggled against the chains.  
  
Xanatos didn't let go of her and pressed another button on the remote control. Danielle's collar made a quiet noise. She stiffened.  
  
"That should lame you for a while," he said satisfied, as he read the panic in her eyes. He grasped her again and once more pulled her to himself. Slowly he removed Obi-Wan's cloak from her. Through the chuckle of the guard, her heart wrenching whimpering could be heard, as Xanatos began to kiss her bare shoulder.  
  
"Stop it! Let her alone!" The chains jangled beneath the power of Obi-Wan's muscles, while he tried, with all his strength, to get free.  
  
"Oh god, please, no," Danielle whimpered. She burst out in sobs, as Xanatos reached to the end of the lacerated tunic and moved his hand up her thigh. "Please, no."  
  
The force couldn't help Obi-Wan now. All his life it had been there and had lead him. And now, when he needed it the most, it was not there. Rage started to rise in him, like he had never felt it before. And with just one powerful move of his arms, the chains gave away and ripped out of the wall. He could almost feel the surprise in Xanatos. A surprise that allowed Obi- Wan to overcome fallen Jedi. With one leap he had pinned Xanatos to the floor and screamed at him. "I KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon starred at the Comlink with open mouth and wide eyes. His blood froze in his veins. 


	19. long forgotten past

~*~  
  
The nose of the sleeping Jedi master curled. "Haaa…tschi!"  
  
"Ugh!", cried the young apprentice, jumped from the bed, dropped the feather und wiped his hand on his tunic.  
  
"What is that for, Xanatos?", a sleepily Qui-Gon asked grumpily.  
  
"Oh," quickly Xanatos pushed the feather with a foot behind him. "You're already awake?", he asked grinning.  
  
Qui-Gon shot him a dark look.  
  
"Oh no, not the 'you-cheeky-brat-I-should-drown-you-in-the-next-lake'- look.", the 15 year old boy chuckled. "Now, stand up!"  
  
Sighing, the tall man throw his legs out of the bed and dressed, while the boy disappeared in the common room.  
  
As Qui-Gon entered the room as well, he could smell the odour of fresh coffee and muja fruits. In amazement he sat down at the table, where is Padawan was waiting. "What did you do," Qui-Gon asked distrustfully, looking at the full table.  
  
"Me?", Xanatos looked at him like the innocence in person. "Nothing." Again a huge grin appeared on his face. "Here!" With pride expression, he gave a wrapped box to his master.  
  
"What is that?" Qui-Gon looked asking at him.  
  
"Open it!", the boy huddled.  
  
Slowly the master removed the wrapping paper and opened the lid.  
  
"Happy birthday, master!"  
  
Cautiously, Qui-Gon lifted a little crystal bird out of the box.  
  
"Where…where did you get this?", Qui-Gon asked, totally surprised. "And where did you get the money for this?"  
  
"Yeah, I bet you would like to know that.", Xanatos answered grinning.  
  
The amazed master looked awed at the crystal statue.  
  
"Here, look, it plays a song!" Xanatos leaned over the table and turned a wheal on the site of the crystal bird. A beautiful music started. A music, that would later help the Jedi master, to bear the grief for the betrayal of his former apprentice.  
  
"It is quite beautiful. Thank you, Padawan." 


	20. when stars stop shining

~*~  
  
It seemed to be the thousands time in the last days, that Xanatos' cruel laughter sounded in his ears.  
  
"YOU want to kill ME?", Xanatos mocked. His gaze darkened and he starred at Obi-Wan with cold, blue eyes. "No, I will kill YOU!" Too late, Obi-Wan noticed that Xanatos was still holding the remote control. Before he could grab it, the fallen Jedi had already pushed another button.  
  
Again electric jolts ran through his body. Stronger and more cruel than before. They shot unmercifully through him, let his head hammer, as if it would explode every second. The battle lost, he screamed, as the pain forced him to the floor.  
  
Xanatos watched with a satisfied gaze, as the young Jedi laid on the floor and wallowed of agony. The body of the boy tensed and bowed at every new jolt. And every time a scream tore from his lung, that could have frozen fire to ice.  
  
"No." Able to move again, Danielle instantly kneeled next to Obi-Wan and pulled him in her lap. "Shh," she whispered with trembling voice, her forehead on his. She rocked him softly, as tears streamed down her cheek and dripped on his face. His screams faded until agonized moaning was all that could be heard from him. But the pain didn't stop. Slowly the colour of his skin paled. "No," whispered Danielle. Then she raised her gaze to meet Xanatos'. "Please," she pleaded despaired. "Stop it. I do everything you want."  
  
"You will anyway."  
  
~Can't let this happen.~ Obi-Wan took a deep, sharp breath. Like in slow motion, he pulled out of Danielle's lap. He looked at Xanatos with a stern gaze, as he struggled back to his feet. Now, Obi-Wan had done something the second time, that most people weren't able to do one time. Again, he had managed to surprise Xanatos. The fallen Jedi watched unbelieving as Obi-Wan rose up fully. But the surprise didn't last long. In one quick move, Xanatos reached out his arm an send the young Jedi flying backward. Obi-Wan screamed as he hit the wall hard. But he remained standing.  
  
"Why can't you just die?", Xanatos screamed, his face a mask of pure hate. But then something caught his attention. He raised his hand and looked at the remote control. A complacent grin washed over his face. "Well," he hissed. "Lets see if you will live through this either." And with that, he pushed the only button on the remote control, that he hadn't used yet.  
  
Obi-Wan winced, as a needle in the collar pricked in his neck. Immediately his sight clouded. Slowly he slid down the wall, as his limps gave away under his weight. 


	21. don't want to see

~*~  
  
[*]  
  
The sound of burning skin filled the room and a bestial fetor spread out, as the ring burned itself in the cheek.  
  
Like benumbed, Qui-Gon watched, as Xanatos dropped the ring.  
  
"The scar will always remind me, how you betrayed me. And what you took from me!", growled Xanatos.  
  
"I didn't betray you! You always wanted to be a Jedi. I gave you this option.", Qui-Gon answered with forced calm.  
  
"Always wanted to be a Jedi, huh? Then tell me, do Jedi steal?", Xanatos asked hissing.  
  
"No, they don't! What is that for?"  
  
"Did you really think you lost the 100 credits back then?" The fallen apprentice smiled smugly. Qui-Gon frowned in irritation.  
  
"What do you think, how I was able to pay for the crystal bird ?"  
  
[*]  
  
~*~  
  
Danielle crawled over to him. "Obi-Wan!, she said persistently, as she looked in his half closed, unfocused eyes. "You have to stay awake, okay?" She gripped his tunic and shook softly. "You have to stay awake."  
  
"I think: ,you have to stay alive', would fit better.", mocked Xanatos and pulled Danielle away from Obi-Wan. He held her in his iron grip, as he sank his head to her shoulder again.  
  
But this time she wasn't paralysed. This time she could defend herself. So she rammed her heel bone in his ammunition. With a moan, he let go of her and sank to his knees. The guards chuckled secretly and just stood there, waiting for any instruction.  
  
Again, she hurried to Obi-Wan`s side. "Obi-Wan?", she asked silently. "Hey." But he didn't response. Full of panic, she took his arm and searched for any pulse…but found non.  
  
"No", she gasped and looked in his half closed eyes. But every sign of life had disappeared. "No, please don't.", she begged under tears.  
  
\*\Danielle?\*\  
  
"No, no." She clutched him desperate.  
  
\*\Danielle, what happened? What's the matter?\*\  
  
Sobbing she buried her face in his tunic. "Oh god, please, no."  
  
"Take her away", Xanatos hissed.  
  
Two guards stepped forward and gripped her arms. She screamed and struggled against the men. Tears ran down her cheek, like salty waterfalls. "No, you have to help him! Please help him." She kicked and slammed at the men, drove her foot in the face of a third guard. The man cursed and gripped her feet with another guard. "Let me go! Someone has to help him," she screamed hysterically, while she wined in the hold of the four guards.  
  
"Here," Xanatos picked up Obi-Wan`s cloak and tossed it over to one of the men. "In case she get cold." He mocked with a laugh, before they left the room. 


	22. open your eyes

~*~  
  
Qui-Gon sank back down in the seat and starred at the black holo. His thoughts were racing. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.  
  
As the holo began to flicker again, he quickly brushed the salty tracks away, which the tears had left behind.  
  
Then a holo of Xanatos appeared. He sniffled dramatically, as he turned to Qui-Gon. "Now, if that wasn't touching."  
  
The Jedi master didn't react, couldn't react. Xanatos leaned forward, a grin on his face. "Hello, dark to light side. Anyone at home?"  
  
"Why?", Qui-Gon asked slowly, not able to say more.  
  
The grin on the dark Jedi's face disappeared. "You know exactly why!", he growled.  
  
"No, I mean, why did you change so much?", the master asked like numbed.  
  
Xanatos looked at him coldly. "I didn't change. I was always like this. You just were to blind to see it." He pondered for a moment. "Hard to see the dark side is", he continued mocking. "Even today you don't recognize it."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?", Qui-Gon asked frowning.  
  
"Did you really think your beloved Padawan would have even thought, that YOU were responsible for Tahl`s dead, if I hadn't used the force on him? No. Not you. To him, everything that's good and equitable is unified in you. You were the light to him, that could bring him back of the deepest darkness. No. He didn't blame you. Far from it. He blamed himself. Had been eaten up by the feelings of guild." The dark Jedi laughed loudly. "Even I saw it. Why didn't you?"  
  
The masters throat tightened, banned all air out of his lungs. Was it possible? Had the feelings of guild chased Obi-Wan all this years? Why hadn't he told him a word? And why had he, his own master, not seen it?  
  
"You want to know why?", Xanatos asked with cold tone. "Because you shut yourself off, so you couldn't get hurt again. And so you didn't see, that, in the end, you hurt him."  
  
Again the dark-haired man laughed. "I should've become a psychiatrist.", he sighed dramatically. "With that today's session is finished." Laughing about his own joke, he turned off the Comlink.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Black. Everything around her was black. And silent. Panic overtook her, as the darkness began to creep up her legs. The cold, which the black brought about, send a shiver down her spine. Inhaling deeply, she fought the fear. Then she searched for the last bit of warmth, that was left in her body. But the cold seemed to be her permanent companion, recently. She couldn't remember the last time, she felt warmth…could she? Yes, for sure she could.  
  
/"I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies, I will always be with you. Deep in here. And I will always believe in you."/  
  
How long had it been? One hour? One day? But at this place, all sense for time were gone.  
  
'What's that?' Danielle narrowed her eyes, as in some distance, a light began to part the darkness. Like hypnotised, she walked slowly towards the light. "Danielle." Where did that came from? A warm wind, had brought the voice to her. But whose was it?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"How are the drugs working?"  
  
"The girl is still asleep. But when she wakes up, we will see how it will affect her."  
  
"Good." Xanatos opened the fat door and entered the cell, Chan behind him. Danielle slept shivering and rolled up in a corner. Obi-Wan`s cloak entwined her tightly.  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty.", Xanatos said, as he kneeled beside Danielle. "Wake up." He gripped her shoulder and shook her roughly.  
  
It didn't last long until her eyes opened slowly. She blinked against the light, which was falling through the open cell door, and tried to adjust her eyes to the brightness. Then her gaze fell on the from before her. She gasped and struggled in an upright position. She starred at him and let out a sigh of relief. Then a smile crept on her face.  
  
  
  
Xanatos were surprised, as he looked in this warm, green eyes. Never ever had someone looked at him with such warmth…except…except when he had been a Pad…no, he would not think back to that.  
  
"You're alive," Danielle whispered. "You're alive!" and with that she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
Xanatos frowned and looked asking at Chan.  
  
"The drug.", Chan answered. "She's hallucinating."  
  
~*~  
  
Danielle had been so happy to see Obi-Wan again, that she hadn't realised the nagging feeling in the back of her head and had ignored the darkness she felt. He was alive, that was all that mattered. But this nagging feeling didn't stop. Even now, when she held Obi-Wan in her arms, she could feel it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh great," Xanatos said sarcastically and turned back to Danielle. His long, black hair swung with the movement and brushed Danielle's arm. Danielle raised her head, frowning. Slowly she turned to Xanatos. Her eyes widened, as she recognised him. She screamed surprised, let immediately go of him and jumped backwards against the wall. Irritation, fear and pain fought for the control of her feelings and mirrored in her eyes.  
  
"What, you're not happy to see me again? That hurts," said Xanatos mocking. "Well then, get ready. We'll go shopping. Oh, actually we'll go selling. And guess what we will sell." 


	23. If only

~*~  
  
„The last place, the ship has been seen was on Tatooine. It was said, he sold some slaves and left the planet afterwards, immediately. That's uncommon for Chan. Usually, he looks for new 'goods'.", informed Reeft.  
  
"And where is he now?", Qui-Gon asked over the Comlink. His voice betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil.  
  
"He will be on his way to Rishi."  
  
"Thanks for your help…and your silence.", the Jedi master answered quietly.  
  
"There is nothing to thanks for…just bring Obi-Wan back in one piece.", Reeft replied with a small smile.  
  
"Don't believe a word he's saying, master Jinn." Garen came in sight, a big grin on his face. "He just wants his ship back."  
  
"Haha," Reeft replied sarcastically and tried to push Garen back out of sight. "I'm…not…like…you." He hissed, as his friend struggled against his tries to push him out of the picture.  
  
"But…you'd be …glad to.", Garen hissed back, still a big grin on his face. Only when Qui-Gon shut down the link without another word, the two stopped and starred wondering at the Communication unit. "Did we say something wrong?"  
  
~*~  
  
It hurt to see Garen and Reeft joking together. It brought back memories. Memories of the cheeky grin an Obi-Wan`s face. Of his warm smile. Of his hearty laugh. Of the glint in those blue/green stars.  
  
And it brought knowledge. The knowledge that, maybe, he would never see those things again. Would never share laughter with him again. Never gleam with pride again, when the other masters wondered to whom this talented Padawan in the training halls belonged. And at worst, he would never feel the goodness and warmth of this pure heart, again.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The sun shined softly through the boughs of the big trees. Birds chirped happily. The lovely smell of flowers was in the air, calmed the senses and the spirit.  
  
But not all spirits.  
  
Only a trained eyes could see the big man, who fought his way unseen through the forest.  
  
Never ever had the Jedi Meister imagined, that a planet with such beauty, could be full of so much injustice. An irony, that could brake ones heart.  
  
He reached out with all his senses and with the help of the force; searched his surroundings. Everything around him, seemed to be alive. Everything around him, seemed to notice him. And it seemed, everything around him wanted him to be happy. He heard the chirp of the birds and felt them send impulses of the force. As if to encourage him; as if they wanted to say: "Have no fear, everything will be alright."  
  
But he couldn't believe it; as much as he tried. And he would only be happy again, when he would have his family back; when Obi-Wan would be at his side again.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
They stepped out in the warm sun; out of the cold ship. Danielle stopped to breathe in the fresh air and to be bathed in the bright sunlight.  
  
"Go on," a guard barged and pushed her roughly forward.  
  
"Tisk, tisk. That's no manner to treat a beautiful lady.", Xanatos mocked and stepped beside Danielle. He watched her. "Someone told me, that a Padawan prevented the attack on Yoda. But it was no Padawan. It was you, right?" He studied her face and searched of any reaction. As he didn't found one, he sighed. "It's hard to find a good sniper, today." Again no sign of change in her empty gaze. "Too bad. If you hadn't saved the little troll, I hadn't been forced to kill Jinn`s naïve apprentice."  
  
A satisfied smile crawled on his face, as she started to take flat, quick breaths.  
  
But when she turned to him, he draw back a bit. Cause, for one tiny moment another emotion crawled in her eyes. For a tiny second, a knowledge could be seen in those empty crystals. There were no anger, no rage, no hate. Just a calm knowledge that said: "With that, you've signed your own death sentence." 


	24. patience is a virtue

Finally her was there. After the short trip through the forest, what felt like an eternity to him, he was finally standing in front of the slavers giant ship.  
  
His adrenalin rose immeasurably, as he was this near to his destination, now. Nevertheless his mind stayed clouded of concern, made it nearly impossible to think objectively.  
  
'Calm down', he admonished himself. 'You can't help him like this.' Inhaling deeply, he reached for the force, drew it around him. Almost instantly, his adrenalin sank again, brought him a bit of clarity in his mind. But it did nothing to calm his troubled heart. He had to find his padawan. And quickly. Otherwise, this incertitude would eat him up inwardly.  
  
With silent steps, he approached the ship. Slowly he glided along the cold, metallic outer wall to the entry. It was a great risk to go in like a bull at a gate, but the hangar doors were closed and the windows were much to small and much to high above as to enter this way.  
  
He stopped near the open door and closed his hand tightly around his Lightsaber hilt, as he heard two guards inside. They were joking and laughing, making fun of Chan. Qui-Gon unclipped his saber and was just to storm in, when he heard one of the guards say: "What is with this Jedi fools? Already gotten rid off?"  
  
"Chan and his new friend, the guy with this strange scar, are taking the girl to the market where she will be sold.", the bigger one of them answered.  
  
"Too bad," the first one replied in a gloating tone. "Would have been nice to have her around a little longer, if you now what I mean?!" The other one began to laugh out loudly, exactly knowing, what his companion had meant. "And the other Jedi is…" he said, after regaining his composure again. "…sleeping."  
  
A flicker of hope rose in Qui-Gon, just to be destroyed in the next moment.  
  
"Sleeping!", the other one chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Would be nice if someone could sleep this long."  
  
The bigger one started to chuckle either. "Did you see how he fought for the girl? A typical hormone – guided teenager. Instead of saving his own bacon! What for a completely, prize idiot!"  
  
The guard had no time left to aim his blaster on the big Jedi, as a green light flashed and in a fast movement, cut the weapon in half. The next think the guard felt was the cold floor beneath him, after a fist hit him straight in the face. "Shit!", he moaned and touched his bleeding nose. "What are you waiting for, shoot him!", he called to his companion. But the man only hold his blaster in trembling hands and withdraw a few steps. "Are you crazy?", he called back with fear in his voice. "He will kill me!"  
  
"I will anyway, if you won't take me to the cells immediately!", the Jedi master growled. He didn't care that Jedi didn't threaten other beings as long as the guard would obey him.  
  
"Yes, yes of course.", the frightened man stuttered.  
  
"Your weapons!", Qui-Gon ordered.  
  
"S - sure, here." A trembling hand, handed Qui-Gon the weapon.  
  
"The other, too." With that the guard bowed and produced a miniature blaster from his boot.  
  
"And now go!", ordered the big Jedi with threatening voice, while he picked the bigger guard from the floor.  
  
They passed several electronically security checkpoints and went through many halls, until they finally reached the prison block. "The keys!", commanded Qui-Gon, the lightsaber still ignited.  
  
The man obeyed immediately, searched in his pockets and eventually handed the Jedi master several key cards. "Which cell?"  
  
"N – number 21A. Down the h – hall and t – then turn to the r – right." Satisfied with the information, Qui-Gon opened the door to the nearest cell and ordered both in. The door closed with a loud sizzle and snapped into the lock.  
  
Qui-Gon turned and hurried down the hall towards cell 21A. 


	25. the last thing

„Padawan!"  
  
\*\No\*\  
  
Qui-Gon hurried to the still form of his apprentice, on the other side of the room.  
  
"Padawan!", he called full of worry.  
  
\*\Not anymore.\*\  
  
He stopped, stood breathless for a moment, glaring down at the lifeless face. Then he slowly kneeled beside Obi-Wan.  
  
"Oh, what has he done to you, my Padawan?", Qui-Gon whispered, as he softly caressed the wounded face with a trembling hand.  
  
\*\No. Not worthy.\*\  
  
"Oh force." He was so cold. His skin so pale. His lips so deadly blue.  
  
The Jedi master stared in the half opened, empty eyes of his padawan and it almost looked like he was gazing back. But there was no reaction. "Hey," Qui-Gon said softly. "that's not funny, Obi-Wan. " He waited, hoped against all hope that his apprentice would began to grin and laugh at him. As if all had been a bad joke. But nothing happened.  
  
\*\I'm sorry\*\  
  
Qui-Gon laid a trembling hand on Obi-Wan's neck, feeling for the pulse. He held his breath and began to count silently.  
  
But as he reached twenty, he still didn't feel this rhythmic beat, which would have given his heart so much relieve. He drew back his hand and took a deep breath, which almost ended in a sob.  
  
\*\Master.\*\  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and collected the force around him. With a loud click, the collar opened. The Jedi master removed it carefully. He then closed his eyes again and felt deep inside himself, searching for the brightly place, that represented his bond with his padawan. His heart skipped a beat as he reached out and looked for the force signature of Obi- Wan. But he couldn't feel the bond. The bright light was gone.  
  
"No," Qui-Gon whispered as his heart shattered in thousand pieces and burned in his chest like fire. Like numbed he starred in these empty, blue- green stars, as a picture of Xanatos' satisfied grin burned in his mental eye.  
  
"NO!", Qui-Gon screamed full of anger, whirled around and hit his lightsaber with all his might against the stone floor. With a loud crack, a piece dismantled from the edge of the saber. Stone-fragments splintered from the bottom. "You will pay for this, Xanatos, you will pay!" The words came cracked out of his mouth, as the emotions tied up his throat.  
  
\*\Please don't\*\  
  
The big Jedis shoulders began to shake as huge sobs echoed in the dark cell.  
  
Slowly Qui-Gon turned back to Obi-Wan. "I'm so sorry," he whispered with chocking voice, while he laid his arms around Obi-Wan, drew him slowly close and laid his forehead on his Padawans. "I'm so sorry."  
  
\*\No, please.\*\  
  
"Please don't leave me," he whispered heartbroken. "You are my light. You can't just leave me to the darkness."  
  
\*\Master…\*\  
  
"Tahl`s death wasn't your fault…it was mine."  
  
\*\No, master.\*\  
  
"There was nothing you could have done better. I am so proud of you. So very proud."  
  
Slowly her rocked the still form back and force. Bitter tears streamed down his face and dripped on Obi-Wan`s cheeks, where they unnoticed joined other tears.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"This is your last chance," Xanatos said, as he stood in front of Danielle. His voice could barely be heard over the noises of the market. Everywhere were people screaming sums, biding for slaves. People, if young of old, if man or woman, if human or Twilek or something else, were roughly pulled up on podiums and were offered for sale. Most of them were thin, a way too thin, and wounded and dirty. But no one cared.  
  
"Join me." Xanatos offered menacingly and grabbed her shoulders. Danielle didn't react, didn't retreat or shook of his hands.  
  
He stepped behind her, leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I can heal your wounds." He drew back and leaned over to her other ear. "ALL your wounds." But Danielle just stood there, her empty eyes looking dully on the crowd of people.  
  
"Come on." Xanatos barked and stepped back in front of her, grabbing the ripped tunica-shirt. He pulled her so close, they were nose to nose. "Your only other choice is to be sold to one of these monsters." He looked over his shoulder and indicated to a crowd of men. "You will have to work hard every day. And what will you get for it? They will abuse and rape you!" He almost screamed now. But Danielle still just stood there. As if she hadn't heard him. As if her body was just an empty shell. 


	26. just for you

~*~  
  
[I] Flashback  
  
The missing of his purse let him feel uneasy. Memories of Xanatos flashed through his mind. Memories of the betrayal, of the hurt. But also this feelings Hadn't let him sleep very well the last days, he das slept in today.  
  
He woke from the blinding light of the sun shining on his face. Blinking against the brightness he turned to the side. The first clear sight that met his eyes were ginger spikes glowing golden and the sweet face of his fourteen year old apprentice, leaning his head on the edge of the masters bed, asleep. The rays of sunshine illuminated Obi-Wan's face and he looked like an angel. Seemingly oblivious to the problems of the galaxy. Seemingly oblivious to the masters troubled mind. Like all peace, sweetness and innocent were unified in one person.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but reach out and caress the smooth checks of the boy. An unconscious smile crept to the Padawans face and he le out a small sigh. Qui-Gon returned the smile and moves his hand to the padawan braid, feeling the softness of it.  
  
Obi-Wan grunted in protest. The masters smile grew wider.  
  
Finally Obi-Wan opened sleepy eyes. When he saw the grinning face of his mentor, he smiled again and straightened. G'd monig, maser," he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Good morning, Padawan." Qui-Gon replied with an amused expression. "Why are you sleeping with your head on my bed? Did you brake yours again?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault back then! I just sat on it and it broke down." Obi-Wan answered. "And no, this time, it's still in one piece." Obi-Wan's cheeks blushed. "I just wanted to bring you breakfast, but you were still asleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. So I decided to wait."  
  
"Breakfast?", the master asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan eagerly stood up and moved to the desk, where he had placed a tray earlier. "Here," he said and placed the tray on the masters legs.  
  
Qui-Gon looked confused. "Thank you, Padawan. But what is that for?"  
  
Obi-Wan smirked. "Don't tell me you forgot sour own birthday?!"  
  
"Birthday, right. But how do you know?"  
  
"I asked master Yoda."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. " I told him not to tell you." At the hurt expression on the boy's face, he hastily continued. "So you wouldn't remind me that I'm continually getting older."  
  
"But you're not getting old." Obi-Wan smirked again. "Well, okay you have a lot of grey hair, but inwardly you're not old."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed out loud. "Thanks, brat."  
  
"Oh, here." The fourteen year old pulled a little packed out of his tunica and handed it to his master. "Happy birthday, master."  
  
Qui-Gon hesitated. "What is it?", he asked, slowly gripping the packed.  
  
"Open it." Obi-Wan ordered impatient.  
  
Slowly the master removed the lit of the little box and cautiously lifted a ceramic statue. He nearly gasped when a miniature figure of himself and his padawan, starred back at him. The mini Qui-Gon had a prideful hand on his padawans shoulder, wearing an even more prideful look on his face and Obi- Wan had a bright smile on his face. The figures seemed to be alive, so precise were it. The tiniest detail of their lightsabers, the beads of Obi- Wan's Padawan braid, everything was there.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up and instantly saw the worried face of Obi-Wan. He could easily read the thought behind it.[/I]'He don't like it. [I] Still searching for the right word, the master said. "I'm speechless, Padawan. Thank you very much." [/I] 'You really thought you lost the hundred Daktaries back then? [I] Qui-Gon frowned. "But how did you pay for this?"  
  
Obi-Wan blushed and sheepishly answered: "I made it myself."  
  
"You made this?" Qui-Gon asked surprised.  
  
When Obi-Wan nodded, Qui-Gon looked at the statue again, awed. Minutes passed as he caressed the fine lies. Then he looked up again. "You're very talented, Obi-Wan. It's really beautiful. It's perfect. Thank you."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled widely. "You're welcome." [/I]  
  
One hour later  
  
[I] "Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said with forced calm. The apprentice stopped washing the dishes and turned to his master. "Yes, master?" "I just wanted to wash your cloak, when I found this in it." Qui-Gon said, holding up his purse. Obi-Wan blushed and stuttered: "I'm sorry, master. I didn't." "Why did you take it?" Qui-Gon interrupted roughly. Obi-Wan looked shocked. "Ta.take it?" He frowned at his masters stern gaze. "No, you lost it in the room of a thousand fountains. Bant found it and gave it to me." The master looked surprised. "Is this the truth?"  
  
"Of course, master." , Obi-Wan answered, hurt obvious in his voice.  
  
"Then why did you apologize?" The master questioned, still confused.  
  
"Bant gave it to me the day before yesterday and I forgot to give it to you."  
  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came and Obi- Wan saw shame wash over the masters face. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stepped forward and laid a hand on his Padawans shoulder. "I couldn't believe by myself, that you would do so such a thing, but." the master stopped, searching for the right words.  
  
"It's alright, master.", Obi-Wan whispered and looked with sympathy at him. "I'm not like Xanatos. I would never betray you.." Obi-Wan stopped and fidgeted nervously, while looking to the ground. The master looked asking at him and when he tested the bond, he saw memories of Melida/Daan. Saw himself taking Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Saw the hurt obvious on his features. Back then he had thought, that he had kept the calm gaze, had kept the feelings hidden. But now he knew that the boy had felt them and had been terribly sorry. And still was. "I mean, never again." Obi-Wan finally finished sorrowfully.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled brightly, truthfully. "I know, my Padawan. I know."  
  
End Flashback [/I]  
  
~*~  
  
Gently, he laid the still form on the bed in one of the ship's sleep chambers. The master sat down beside his apprentice and softly caressed the ginger spikes. He starred down in these blue/green eyes, in his heart still not believing what his mind told him. "I will saver her." , he whispered. "I will save her for you." It cost all his strength to hold back the tears, which burned in his eyes. "I will honor your sacrifice." He took a shuddering breath and spook with chocked voice: "Your death wont be in vain."  
  
\*\Death?\*\  
  
With hard controlled emotions, Qui-Gon reached out a trembling hand and closed Obi-Wan`s eyes. Hid these beautiful stars under lids where they could never be seen again.  
  
The Jedi master stood up and took a moment to collect himself. Then he whirled around to leave the chamber and the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't be foolish.", Xanatos hissed. "Look at yourself. You could be so much more then a slave."  
  
"Are you ready?", Chans voice sounded from behind him. The dark Jedi spend one last, intend stare on Danielle. "Yes," he snapped angrily while whirling around. Then he left.  
  
"Good," mumbled Chan and looked the young woman over. A satisfied grin creped upon his face. "Shall we?", he said lightly and pulled Danielle on a podium.  
  
The crowd of men cheered up when their gazes fell on the new offer. The slaver fastened Danielle with a chain to the floor.  
  
"Okay, Lady's and Gentlemen. Look at this hot bundle of flesh and tell me you wouldn't like her to obey your orders!" Chan shouted through microphone. "The bidding for Mrs. Pleasure starts at 100.000 Daktaries! And I say 'only' Daktaries."  
  
Even before he'd finished the sentence, the biding begun.  
  
"110.000" "120.000" "130.000" "135000."  
  
The men shared angry looks and bid higher and higher.  
  
"300.000" "310.000" "350.000"  
  
Hesitation was in the air. 350.000 Daktaries were much money, Especially for a beaten up slave.  
  
Chan reacted immediately. "Come up, guys. Come up here and take a closer look." The next moment, four men stood on the podium, circling Danielle.  
  
She winces slightly when Chan ripped the brown cloak from her shoulders. "Well?", he asked, tossing the cloak aside.  
  
"360.000" "380.000" "390.000" "400.000"  
  
Suddenly a giant Corellian stepped on the podium and stationed himself directly in front of the young woman. He looked at her from head to foot. Then he reached out a hand to touch er immoral.  
  
"Hey, hey!", Chan warned and gripped the Corellian's hand immediately. "You will have to buy her first."  
  
The man spend him a dark look and the slaver let go of the hand. Looking back at Danielle, the giant man gazed in the empty depth of her eyes. "She looks a little absent." , he said dryly, his eyes not leaving hers.  
  
"Oh, she is just a little shy," Chan answered with a smirk.  
  
"What's that for.", The Corellian asked, indicating to the collar around Danielle's neck.  
  
"For cutting her from the force." , the slaver said meaningful. Now the giant man turned to Chan and smirked.  
  
"Want to buy her now?", Chan asked.  
  
The man with the 400.000 Daktaries stepped forward. "Hey, the time is already."  
  
"ONE MILLION Daktaries!", the Corellian interrupted.  
  
"SOLD!"  
  
  
  
On the other side of the market stood a figure hidden in the crowd. The hood of it's dark cloak covered it's face. The only things that could be seen were the ice blue eyes. Starring at the podium. It didn't move as it watched Chan loosen the chains of the young woman and handing it to the Corellian. The man gripped the chains, then opened a box. Chan looked in and a bright smirk creped on his face. The Corellian said something, probably about the money in the box, then turned and dragged the girl with him. Danielle whirled around, startling the Corellian, kneeled and gripped the brown cloak, lying on the podium-floor. The giant man pulled roughly at the chains, jerking Danielle to her feet. Then they left.  
  
The hidden figure growled in anger and left, too. 


	27. never enflame rage

[Thank you for all your reviews. I'm really glad that there is someone who like my story. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. But I had so many things on my mind recently. And I couldn't come up with new ideas. I know, I know, bla bla excuses. Well finally chapter 27. "never enflame rage."  
  
Mar-Lee Noryali Kenobi: yes, there will be more about Stargate. But it'll be some time till then. First this mission must be completed ( ]  
  
~*~  
  
The giant Corellian, who had introduced himself as Solo, now finally settled down at a small lake. The whole long and boring trip through the forest he hadn't kept his mouth closed for at least one minute. He had told her about his entire life. Of the money he had earned with smuggling of the bounty that Jabba the Hutt had places on his head and about his beautiful wife. "We will have a son someday, you know," he said, while sitting down in front of a tree. "She says it will be a girl, but I'm sure it will be a boy." He leaned back against the tree trunk and starred out at the see, awed by the firework of colours created by the setting sun.  
  
"I think I will name him Han. What do you say?" Solo let out a big sigh as he looked at the blank expression on the young woman's face. "You really don't talk much, do you?", he asked while casting another glance over the lake. But the remaining silence drew his attention back to her. He sighed again. "Listen, I'm really sorry about being so rude on the market, but I had to play this game to get you free."  
  
The man stood up, brushed the dirt of his pants and placed himself in front of Danielle. He reached out for the collar on the girls neck. "I recognized the force suppressor immidia.", he trailed off when Danielle gasped and backed away from his touch, frightened. "I'm sorry," he tried to calm her quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't want to do you any harm." He raised his hands and took a step back.  
  
"And you wont." Sounded a voice through the peaceful forest as the hum of a lightsaber came to life.  
  
The Corellian reached for his blaster, but was stopped by a red blade pointing at his neck. "Try and you're dead," the voice said coldly.  
  
Xanatos turned around and looked at Danielle. "Well, I thought about it and came to the conclusion that I will keep you," he said arrogantly.  
  
Danielle starred at him, her empty eyes now full of fear and terror.  
  
Xanatos smiled. "Oh, look. Now you can be resp." but he couldn't finish as the Corellian tackled him and pinned him on the forest floor.  
  
Solo looked up at Danielle with urgency. "Run, girl. Run."  
  
Danielle hesitated when she saw Xanatos pushing the man off of him. But the Corellian had already pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the dark Jedi.  
  
"Run!", the Corellian yelled again.  
  
Danielle spun around and without a last glance, ran as fast as she could.  
  
Behind her the sound of blaster shots could be heard and again the hum of a lasersword sprung to life.  
  
But she didn't turn around. Couldn't. The panic that crept up her spine wouldn't allow her legs to stop running. Her breath came ragged as she continued through the foggy forest. Trees came into her vision and were gone before she could even take notice of them. She didn't know how long she had been running, when everything went still and the silence of the evening forest were all that met her ears.  
  
She finally stopped. Looking frantically around, she listened to the stillness. But when her breathing was everything she heard, she slowly began walking again, careful to not make any unnecessary sound.  
  
"Darling, where are you? You can hide, but you won't escape me. I will find you anyway."  
  
Flinching, Danielle let out s small cry and began running again. Hasting onward she constantly looked behind her in the direction of the voice. But the fog had grown to tight for her to see anything. Too late she saw a big shadow emerge from the fog in front of her. Unable to avoid the figure in time, she bumped right into it.  
  
Unaffected by the collision, the figure griped Danielle by her shoulders when she threatened to fall from the impact.  
  
Afraid, she squirmed in the tight grip, whimpering in despair.  
  
"Shh. It's me. Look at me. It's me, Qui-Gon."  
  
It took her a moment to register the hushed spoken words. But when she did, she looked up at him.  
  
He was taken aback by the pure terror he saw in her once bright eyes.  
  
Stiffening, she stared at him for a while, debating if it was really him. Finally she let out the breath, she hadn't noticed she was holding and threw her arms around him, burrowing her head in his chest, and started sobbing desperately.  
  
"It's okay.", he soothed her, rubbing her back gently. "He wont harm you anymore. I'll protect you. I promise."  
  
Shallow laughter rang out through the silent forest, making the master stiffen. He knew this laughter. Knew them all too well. Once they had been innocent. But that was long ago. They would never be those bright laughter, accompanied by shining eyes. Left was only cruelness. Sarcasm. Hate. Accompanied by shadowed, cold stones.  
  
"Like you protected your padawan?", taunted a voice behind him. The Jedi immediately let go of Danielle, whirled around and had his saber drawn in one fluid motion. Rage flared in normally calm eyes. "You dare it?! You DARE it coming here after taking all that I had left?!", the big master hissed in a growl.  
  
An evil grin appeared on Xanatos face. "Yes." He simply answered.  
  
With a rage filled scream, the Jedi lunged at the dark figure. Xanatos had his saber ignited in the same moment. But surprised by the speed and the force of the blow, he had to jump out of the way to prevent getting sliced. Before the Jedi master had turned to him, he lunged forward, burning the arm of the big man. Xanatos turned in a fluid motion to strike again, but the wound had further enflamed the rage in the master. The dark one were barely able to block the series of blows that came at him.  
  
He was surprised. Never ever had he seen so much anger in his former master. No, not anger. Hate. Hater for him. His former master hated him. That brought him off balance. He had never imagined that to happen. He had believed that Qui-Gon would still grief for the loss of him. But now he didn't. Xanatos had finally crossed the line. His former master had no bit love left for him. Somehow it hurt him. Deep inside. In the little spot that was still left of padawan Crion, in the little spot that wasn't entirely overtaken by the darkness, he was hurt.  
  
And that brought down his defences. Unprepared for the giant force blow, he was thrown back against a tree trunk. He heard his head colliding with the wet forest floor. Dizziness overtook him as he slowly turned onto his back. His vision began to swam as a headache drew him into the blackness of oblivion.  
  
The last thing he saw, was his former master standing above him, his green bladed lightsaber raised above his head. Ready to strike the final blow.. 


	28. clinging to the light

Qui-Gon stood there. His vision red from rage, he looked down on his former apprentice. But all he saw was the evil grin on the white face, while Xanatos tormented his beloved Padawan. While Xanatos killed his beloved son.  
  
His son.  
  
Fresh pain shot through him at the memory. And the pain enflamed the hate more and more. A growl crept up his throat. Letting it free, the big Jedi stroke downwards.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon?!"  
  
He stopped short. His saber only inches from Xanatos' face. Breathing raged, he whirled around. "WHAT?", he barked at the girl.  
  
Danielle gasped and instantly backed away from the towering figure. Her eyes were widened as she moved father away from the Jedi.  
  
Qui-Gon's forehead creased with confusion at the girls strange behaviour. He looked behind himself to make sure it hadn't anything to do with Xanatos. His eyes slid to a puddle aside his former apprentice. He froze at the sight of his own reflection. With a clattering sound his lightsaber fall to the floor. The rage had wrinkled the face in the reflection and darkness shadowed blue eyes. The entire face was contorted in a mask of hate. He dropped to his knees and griped his head with his hands, slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
~ No, no, not again! ~ he thought desperately. ~ What have I done? ~  
  
Trying to compose himself, he reached out to the force and drew as much of it's light to him as he could. The light seemed to shy at first to come to him. But when it came, it came with it's full power, filling him entirely again, warming him again. Slowly but steadily he released his anger and hate. He didn't know how long it took him to banish all of the darkness. But when it finally was done, he heaved a big sigh of relief. Still in shock couldn't bring himself to move just jet. As if afraid, that by opening his eyes, the rage could come back and fill him once more. But he couldn't stay kneel there forever, he told himself.  
  
Feeling a soft touch on his shoulder, he finally opened his eyes. Danielle kneeled in front of him. Her eyes where awash with tears and he could see the deep concern in them.  
  
"I'm sorry.", he whispered, his voice full of remorse. She nodded and a reassuring smile appeared on her face. But the smile didn't reach her eyes.  
  
He hung his head slightly at the guilt that flew through him.  
  
Danielle reached out a hand and gently wiped away the tears that glided down the mans face. He looked up at her, surprised. When their eyes met she softly asked: "Can we go home now?" He griped her hand that were still touching his check and squeezed it gently. "Yes, we can go home now."  
  
He stood up awkwardly and drew her up with him. Reaching for the force to compose himself again he fetched force - suppressing binders from his belt. He bent down and chained Xanatos securely with the binders. Suppressing another wave of emotions that threatened to come over him, he lifted his former apprentice from the damp forest floor and he threw the unconscious figure over his shoulder. He glanced back at the young woman, signalling her it was time to leave. And together, they made their way back to the ship.  
  
[Hides. Sorry, it's really short. But I will continue it as soon as possible. ] 


	29. returning home

~*~  
  
The journey back to the ship was long and carrying Xanatos didn't make it any easier. Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to drop his fallen apprentice and leave him to his fate. But the Jedi master knew that somehow Xanatos would live through it. He always lived through it. And he always came back to remind the master of a past long gone. To hurt him. And this time Xanatos had finally found the worse way possible to hurt him. He had taken his beacon of light - his son. Qui-Gon fastened his step, determined that he would bring Xanatos what he deserved. /Death !/ was the first thing the master could think of, but he immediately shook his head to clear the dark clouds that swirled in his mind.  
  
He threw a side glance at Danielle. She had her head bend down, dully watching the damp grass as they moved on towards the ship. This and her painful, shallow breathing made her seem very vulnerable and she looked more like a little girl then the young woman she was. Qui-Gon noticed that she barely had spoken a word since he found her. Where was the young spirited woman gone, he had come to know just a week ago? Why did the death of someone she hardly knew break her like this?  
  
For what seemed like the hundredth time in the past weeks he wondered how she and her padawan had formed such a deep connection in such a short time. / It's not love, master. It's like.a shared soul./ He wondered what a shared soul felt like. Was it like the relationship he had had with Thal? He remembered the warmth that had filled him whenever she had been near. The concern for her wellbeing that always swirled in his mind when he didn't know where she was. The fear of hurting her by just doing or saying the wrong thing. He had felt a deep connection to her. At first he thought it symbolized the depth of their friendship. Then he had recognized it as love. Was that a sheared soul? He wasn't sure, but it had to be something like that.  
  
A giant earthquake ripped him from his thoughts and almost from his feet. He tried to balance himself out so he wouldn't topple over and he barely kept his hold on Xanatos. Danielle's gasp drew his attention to the source of the quake. On the other side of the clearing debris flew in all directions and flames liked on a wrack that only moments before had been a ship. /Chan's ship/, Qui-Gon thought.  
  
"Ani!", Danielle whispered frantic and started toward the inferno. "Wait," Qui-Gon tried to stop her. Dropping Xanatos he took off after her. By the time he finally had reached her, the heat was already stinging in his eyes.  
  
He grabbed her by her upper arm and whirled her around. "No", she protested and tried to free her. But he tightened his hold on her. "You can't go in there!", he yelled to be heard above the noise. But Danielle didn't listen and fought harder to free herself. Qui-Gon grabbed her other arm and turned her around fully to look directly in her tear stained eyes. He had a hard time keeping the emotion from his voice so it would sound calm. "There is nothing you can do for them now."  
  
He sent her comforting waves trough the force. When her struggle ceased he let loose of her. Danielle backed a hasty step away but didn't make a move to run again. Instead empty green eyes met mourning blue ones as if to search the truth in them. When it seemed she had found it she lowered her head and again starred at the damp grass below her feet.  
  
~*~  
  
He let out a big sigh of relief when Xanatos was finally closed of in the ships only cell. Even unconscious the dark Jedi looked dangerous, not like the sweet boy he had once been. But even as his padawan he had never looked so innocent like Obi-Wan did. Qui-Gon could have stood in the doorframe for hours watching his Obi-Wan asleep. Bathing in this sweet, calm, innocence. With Xanatos it had been different. He always had been relieved when the boy had finally fallen asleep and nothing had kept Qui-Gon in the doorframe for long.  
  
Now he wondered again, how he could have been so blind. The signs had been there right from the start.  
  
He sighed again, this time with a heavy heart, turned and left the cell.  
  
On his way to the cockpit he passed the room where his apprentice were lying, and couldn't help but stop and brush a tender kiss to the soft ginger hair. Anger boiled in him when he went on to the front of the ship. If it hadn't been for this girl, everything would be alright. His padawan would still be with him. It was all her fault. He came to as sudden halt when he spied the girls crumbled form in one of the seats and heard her painful breathing again. Immediately he felt pity for her.  
  
Kneeling next to the young woman he lowered his voice to a cool whisper: "In the back of the ship is a free cabin with a sleep couch. Go and rest."  
  
Danielle let out a painful moan when she scrambled out of the chair. Qui- Gon watched as she slowly shuffled out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything was dark. Since his eyes had been closed, all he could see was black. And it was cold. The coldness crept through every fibre of his being. Chilling him to the core. Now and then there was a brush of warmth. But when it left again, he felt colder than before. And so utterly alone. That was the worst thing. The loneliness filled his heart, scarring him more then the never ending darkness around him, chilling him more than a night on Hoth could. And so he rocked slowly back and forth, trying to think of better days. Warm days. Days where he weren't alone.  
  
~*~  
  
It was now almost time to leave the ship. Coruscant was in eye sight. A few minutes earlier he had contacted the temple and informed the council about Xanatos and told them about Danielle's wellbeing. They ensured him that measures would be taken.  
  
When he entered the small sleeping chamber in the back of the ship he was surprised to find it empty. Confused he walked back through the small corridor. Walking past the room where his apprentice still form was laying in, he stopped seeing another figure in there. He walked quietly in, studying Danielle.  
  
The young woman lay curled up in a chair beside the bed. Her arms wrapped around his padawan's and her head resting on top of them.  
  
The master's anger slowly calmed down. Somehow this seemed right. Well, this PICTURE seemed right. Not that the two figures were emotionless. Not that both weren't breathing.  
  
When realization dawned on him, he moved forward in a rush, leaning down to the girl.  
  
"Danielle?", he asked alarmed, shaking her shoulder softly. When silence was his only answer he grabbed one of her arms, freeing it from his padawan's and felt for her pulse. It was there even tough it was weak.  
  
He heaved her out of the chair and rushed her to the other sleeping chamber, lying her down on the bed. Putting a hand over her chest he sent healing waves of the force to her lungs, urging them to work again.  
  
~*~  
  
He felt something. It was like a feather light touch to his temple. Like a soft kiss. And he stopped his rocking and lifted his head slightly. But he didn't open his eyes, afraid it was only his imagination.  
  
"I don't know you." It was like the wind whispered the words into his ears, ever so softly. He recognized this voice.  
  
Opening his eyes finally, he found tear rimmed orbs starring back at him.  
  
She studied him intently, as if to print his features into her mind, so she would never forget them.  
  
She smiled softly. "But I know you."  
  
"Danielle," he whispered, choking on the one word.  
  
She reached out, gently touching his cheek. Her hand brought warmth with it. He leaned into the touch, welcoming the feeling that freed him from the cold.  
  
Suddenly she drew in a great breath and drew her hand back, grabbing her chest.  
  
"What's wrong?", he asked worried and reached out for her. But before he could touch her, she had faded away. "No", he cried, "don't go."  
  
But everything was dark again. The soft glow of light that had surrounded her body had vanished with her. He let his hand sink to the ground and starred at the now empty spot. "Don't leave me.", he begged softly. But nothing happened.  
  
Slowly he curled up and started rocking again, his begging only a whisper drawn out by the blackness. "Don't leave me alone." 


End file.
